Work of Love
by Afuy12
Summary: What happens when Emily is taken from the team? How does the team handle it? Especially Hotch. And how will Emily survive with out the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my furry friends :D. This is my first story, so critique and comments are gladly accepted. Please if you have any comments or criticism, feel free to state your peace. Rated M for future content. **

**This story has Emily Prentiss as the main characters but also has other little character dips, for my own enjoyment and hopefully all of yours. **

**I didn't know whether to use the name Emily or Prentiss, so when it is sorta angled from her I used Emily. When it's angled from some one else it will be Prentiss.**

**One last note, I love Jack, but he and his momma aren't in this story. They're just gonna have to sit this one out. So Hotch is his hot, single, sexy beast-self!**

**Oh and I do not own Criminal Minds, if I did J.J would've been pregnant in the first episode with Hotch's baby :D**

**Now I will let you lads get on to your pleasure. **

The annoying loud buzz rang in Emily's sleeping ear. "Urghh" Emily moaned as she moved her arm to the alarm clock, slapping her hand down on it. She looked at the time of the clock, "6:30".

'_Some days my job sucks!"_ Emily thought to herself in her head.

Slowly Emily got out of her bed and managed to throw on the usual business attire. She walked in to her small apartment's kitchen, heading right towards the fridge. Opening it she saw the emptiness which didn't make her stomach too happy. Seeing no food, the next best thing for Emily was a drink. She looked at her options, Moose Head or Milk. Emily grabbed the green glass bottle.

She went over to the cupboard to find the opener. Right as she was opening the bottle, a knock came from the front door. Emily jumped, making the opener slide across her hand.

"Damn it" she said aloud. Grabbing a paper towel she covered the cut, and taking a big gulp of the alcohol. Still having the bottle in her hand she walked towards the door. Since there wasn't a seeing hole in the door, from the two college guys who lived in the apartment before Emily, she cracked the door slightly. It was Hotch.

"_Shit"_ she said to herself silently.

"Prentiss" Hotch greeted.

"Oh, Hey Hotch" Emily acknowledge trying to stay calm. Hotch stared back before he spoke.

"Gonna let me in?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sorry" Emily said opening the door and walking back towards the kitchen. Hotch stepped inside the apartment before closing the door behind him. It was messier than he remembered. A couple months ago Prentiss had let Hotch stay over for a night when the neighbors had a party. Hotch couldn't sleep and Prentiss was the closet to him. Clothes were strewn out every where and there were a bunch of beer bottles on the floor. An empty Southern Comfort bottle sat in the middle of the coffee table next to a half empty Blue Moon. "What happened in here? Tornado?" Hotch asked.

"Actually Morgan and Rossi. Even Reid joined in. Only until 11" Emily laughed. "Can I get you anything?" Emily called.

"No, I'm fine. Actually, I just came to see if you needed a ride" Hotch said as he saw Emily walking back toward the living room.

Emily had totaled her car in an accident the other night. Surprisingly she hadn't been drinking that night. It looked like Emily was a total alcoholic but she wasn't. She just enjoyed beer. Digging beer also made lots of memories with Morgan and Rossi at bars. They would play all the drinking games that were appropriate for the party they could think of.

At first, Hotch did not know of the colleagues habit, but once caught them when he was having a rough night. That night he downed a bottle of Jack Daniels' Tennessee Whiskey, and won at beer pong when he was drunk. Unfortunately he had played against Morgan, who had the worst hangover in his life, but they all guessed that Hotch had one too. Rossi, Prentiss, and Morgan were all surprised when Hotch came back to work the next morning just his regular self. The night was never mentioned again.

"Um yeah I guess" Emily said. Emily knew Hotch passed her apartment on the way to work, and sometimes he would offer her a ride.

"You guess?" Hotch asked with a raise of an eyebrow. "Trains better than an SUV?" he asked. Emily was shocked, did he just try and make a joke?

"Nah" Emily said. "Just let me grab a few things" Emily called as she walked back to her room grabbing her credentials and some reports she had finish the night before. When she entered the living room she saw Hotch scanning over a slip of paper. As Emily walked in Hotch slowly let the paper fall back on the stand by the couch. Emily noticed it had been a letter her father wrote to her before he died.

"Ready" Emily said.

"Alright" Hotch nodded.

00000000

Emily and Hotch entered the bull pen together, both being second to arrive. Reid was already there and it looked like he had slept there.

Emily walked over to Reid's space. "Did you stay here all night?" she asked.

"Oh no" Reid yawned. "Just came early, finish some reports" Reid nodded.

"Oh" Emily nodded.

"Did Dad give you a ride?" Reid asked. The team had gotten use to calling Rossi mom and Hotch dad whenever they weren't around.

"Yeah, car's still in the shop" Emily replied as she sat down at her square diagonal to Reid's.

"How long is it gonna be there?" Reid asked with slight concern Prentiss might never get her car back.

"A couple weeks. The guy rear-ended me pretty bad. And I didn't do much help slamming into the lamp post" Emily said as she started to type.

"Ah-" Reid said, but was interrupted.

"Good morning early birds" Morgan yawned as he went to his square right across the aisle from Reid's.

"Mornin'" Emily greeted. Reid just looked away from Morgan and jumped up.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee, any one want some?" Reid asked. Morgan raised his hand, Reid shifted his gaze from the wall to Prentiss as she shook her head.

"Hang over?" Morgan asked as Reid left.

"Nah, had a bottle this morn'" Emily smirked.

"Damn. Girl, you're gonna kill yourself with that alcohol." Morgan said as he booted up his computer.

"Well thanks Mother Morgan" Emily shot back.

"Haha" Morgan blurted out sarcastically. "By the way where is mom? I'm surprised you're here before him" Morgan said looking at Rossi's dark office.

Emily squinted as the rest of the bull pins lights came on. "I came in with dad" Emily said looking through some files.

"Is there something I should know about?" Morgan asked standing up walking over to her square. "A little loving between-"

"Derek" Emily cut him off. Morgan was flabbergasted, she only used his first name when he was drunk and it usually came out as Devey. "He brought me in because I totaled my car the other night. And he wanted to give me a ride since he passes my apartment on the way here. And he was being generous so I wouldn't have to sit in S.T.D infected seats, and sit by creepy men who just stare at a woman in a work suit, on the train." She turned to Morgan, "And if there was anything going on between me and Hotch, I would probably be pregnant, or he would have hickies, and I would've told you." Emily turned back to her computer and started typing.

When she finished Morgan didn't say anything but just stared as she kept typing. Reid had come back with the coffee for him and Morgan and started to stare.

"Everything okay?" he asked uneasily.

"Yeah" Morgan said with a slight huff. He got up from his spot on the corner of Emily's desk and went and sat at his own. He just stared off into space thinking about how Prentiss and Hotch's baby would look like. He shivered at the thought and got back to working. He looked in Reid's direction, seeing the young agent moving uncomfortably in his seat. Morgan breathed in and out turning away moving slightly in his seat.

They all greeted Rossi as he came striding in and behind him came Garcia.

"Hey my hunk of delicious dark chocolate" Garcia said greeting Morgan first. "My lovely Dr G, and my sweet sis!" Garcia smiled.

"Morning Baby Girl" Morgan greeted back turning from his work. Reid winced as Morgan said that and kept on his work. Emily saw Reid's wince, "Morning Garcia" she greeted as she multi-tasked writing on a sticky note. Garcia left and Emily jumped up. "Need a refill?" she asked Reid. He nodded as she stuck the sticky note on his desk.

"_Don't make it too obvious. Remember I'm always here to talk. Btw that's just his nickname for her_" the note read. Reid balled up the note throwing it into his trashcan. Emily had come back to and put the coffee on his desk. They made eye contact, Reid telling her thank you and he understands.

"Thanks" Reid smiled as she sat down.

"Welcome Dr G" Emily replied. Morgan looked at Reid and Prentiss smiling to each other. Why couldn't Reid smile at him.

Hotch had come into the bull pen, J.J behind him, "We got a case, conference room, now" Hotch called.

Emily loved Hotch's voice, especially when he said we. She was practically drooling when Morgan nudged her.

"C'mon 'Princess'. You don't want him seeing you drooling, it's not very attractive" Morgan smiled.

Prentiss hit him hard on his solid rock arm muscle, squeezing her hand in pain. Morgan smiled at her in a mocking tone. Prentiss stuck out her tongue at him, following him and Reid to the conference room. They walked in and sat around the table, Reid sitting farthest from Morgan. Morgan sat at the end by Rossi. Prentiss sat next to Reid.

J.J started the up the projector starting the introduction.

"Kelly Green, Katherine Price, and Jenny Mesar. All found in Millford, Utah. Population is 1451 as of 2000 census. Almost everyone knows everybody. All found in bra and boxers on the side of three different roads. All of their backs were covered with burns in this shape" J.J. said showing them a triangular shape with spirals at each vertex. "The also had multiple flogging marks all on their body. Also all found drugged with several different drugs. Even one drug for pain killing. There also cuff marks on each of the girl's wrists." J.J paused for any interjections.

"Is there any signs of rape?" Rossi asked.

"None. Just stripped to a bra and boxers that aren't even the girls." J.J said.

"Understandable for the torture this unsub puts them through. He wants all the skin he can get" Reid said.

"So is he a sexual sadist?" Emily asked confused.

"Most likely" Rossi said.

"But then why not just rape them when they're in his control, with only two pieces of clothing?" Emily asked.

"That's a question we'll have to answer later. These bodies were found three day's apart from each other. We need to get there before time leads to another body. Wheels up in thirty" Hotch said, giving them a signal to get moving.

Emily hurried and gathered some stuff she needed.

"Hey, Prentiss. Need anything from your apartment." Morgan asked.

"Clothes that's it" Emily said.

"C'mon" Morgan smiled.

Reid watched as Prentiss walked out with Morgan. His stomach made a painful jut. He wished it was him who could ride with Morgan home.

Everyone had come back in thirty minutes as planned. And entered the jet taking their usual spots.

(**I know I suck at endings. You should read my other stories endings for their chapters. They suck! Thank you to you who read this. It's not that good, please review and tell me what I can fix, so it wont be torture to read. **

**Thanks for reading! Ch.2 will probably be up tomorrow, if not then the next day for sure it will be up.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey everyone! Im writing this at 2 in the morning. I couldn't sleep so I figured I would write this short little chapter. It wasn't supposed to be a chapter. But I wanted to write it. So I did.)**

Riley woke up shivering head to toe. Her vision was blurry and she blinked furiously so she could see where she was at. As she tried to sit up she was restrained by the cold metal clasping around her wrists. She looked were her wrists were chained. She suddenly realized that she was laying on not the floor, but the part of the floor that raised up to be a bench. It was a concrete floor, making it very cold to lay on. And feeling the cold made her realize she was only in a bra and boxers, whom she did not own. She squinted around and saw the bench was in the back corner of a cell.

'_A cell!'_ Riley screamed in her head. "Help" she screamed out into the darkness. The only light was a dim light that seemed to be a candle from the opposite side of the room. "Help. Please!" she screamed over and over wondering if anyone could come. Tears swelled in her blue eyes, dripping down wetting her face. She struggled to keep her sleek brown hair from sticking to her wetted face. "Please" she tried again but it only came out as a whisper. When she thought all hope was over she heard the squeak of a wooden door. Light flooded into the room but was shortly shut off as the door closed.

"Oh, thank you! Please help me!" she cried to the figured, who she noticed was hooded. He had a black hood on and dark sweatpants that looked almost to small for the buffed figured.

"I'm not here to help you" a raspy voice hissed. The tears fell again as Riley pleaded out.

"Please, all I want is to go home. Please just let me go" Riley begged as the figure opened the cell door, closing it after he was in the cell with her.

"I'm sorry Riley, but I cant let you do that. " the tone had changed to an almost pleasured tone.

"Please" Riley begged for more. Her eyes widened with fear as he brought out a long leather strip with little pieces of glass in it.

The whips could be heard as the belt soared through the air. The crack of leather and skin made even a louder rebound.

Over the next hour, screams and cries of pain filled all the air they could. Each scream became more pain filled with the next forms of torture. Riley became numb after the second burn on back. She couldn't feel any of the pain and was too ragged to respond any more.

The figure stopped as he burned the symbol into her back for the fourth time, seeing she wasn't responding. He growled and slapped her in the face.

Grabbing her arm he pulled out the syringe. Riley's worst fear was realized and she tucked her arms under her, laying of them. The figure growled at her and rolled her over on her back.

As the coldness hit the burns abruptly Riley cried out in pain. She struggled as hard as she could for him not to get to her arm. He was too big.

Twisting her arm, he finally got to her vein. Grabbing the syringe and stabbing it deep and hard into her arm.

"Good night Riley" he grinned sinisterly, brushing some of her hair out of face. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

Riley looked up trying to fight the blackness consuming her sight. Not but a few seconds did the blackness win.

(**Sorry it was so short. Just wanted to give ya'll an insight of the criminal :D Just wanted to write when I was bored at 2 in the morning. Please review if you can. Ch. 3 should be up in a few hours.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back my friends! Here with another chapter of what hopefully will be a successful story :D Please, please review. I would hate to write for no audience.**

**As always I do not own Criminal Minds, if I were too I would've made Reid and Morgan gay! ;D**

"So he gives them a pair of his boxers to change into. But then beats them to death?" Emily asked. She looked up to Hotch, who was sitting on the opposite side of the booth as her, she tried to hold her blush in but thought for sure she was blushing. Morgan had taken the farthest seat in the back of the jet, the seat opposite of which Reid sat in. There were only a few feet between him and Morgan. Reid was in torture. J.J had fallen asleep on the couch but now was awake with the racket Prentiss made.

Reid studied the picture before speaking. "You can tell by the photograph, he beat them for a while. Meaning he keeps them for a long time. There are fading scars, marks exactly like the ones that look about to be a few days old. He has to hold them in captivity. Some where far away. With these kind of mark there was a lot of pain induced, they had to scream a lot" Reid blabbed.

"Well that was what the drugs were for. To make them pass out so he could beat them while they slept." Morgan said.

"I don't think so" Reid argued harshly. His tone received a surprised look from everyone, even Hotch. "I mean, what would be the point beating them this harshly if he couldn't get a reaction. If anything the drugs were to help them get stronger so the next round of pain would be harsher and get more of a response." Reid said, feeling everyone's eyes on him he stopped.

There was a long pause on the jet until Rossi bumped out of the bathroom and sat down next to Hotch.

"It's hard to take a piss while flying" Rossi said to break the tension in the air.

Everyone slightly giggled to themselves. Emily looked at Hotch, not a tug at his lips.

Hotch felt Prentiss' stare and cleared his throat.

"As Reid was saying, the unsub has to have a rural part of the town to keep this unnoticed." Hotch said backing up Reid.

"It's Utah Hotch, its all rural." Morgan said, slightly affected by Reid angry behavior towards him.

"That's why the victims are important. They likeness will help us find out who he is targeting." Emily blurted out before Hotch could answer. She didn't know what she was doing, it just came out.

Hotch looked at Prentiss, he didn't need her defending him. Before he could say anything J.J. spoke up.

"Except, none of them are alike. Only their skin color is. Kelly Green, Red hair, brown eyes. Katherine Price, brown hair, blue eyes. Jenny Mesar, black hair, greenish blue eyes." J.J said pointing out their distinct differences.

Hotch turned on the vid-cam. "What do you have so far Garcia?" he asked

"Um, yes. Sir. Well it looks like they all went to the same school. But in this town they only have two schools. One through grades 1-6. Other 7-12. College kids have to go out of city to the state university. But being the different ages they are, Green was in 8th grade. Price, 10th. And Mesar was enrolled at the university. Just about to move out of the city. Oh and sir the signal there isn't good so I sent you all with track phones, each ones number is speed dial. Just like last time." Garcia referred to a case before that had been in Alaska.

"Alright thank you" Hotch said.

"Garcia out" She smiled and snapped off the vid-cam.

"Hotch," Emily called, "I was looking at this symbol. I can't believe it took so long to hit me. But this symbol it's a Triskelion Celtic symbol. Well more like Triskele Hollow triangle. There is a lot of history behind it, but in a nut shell it means competition and man's progress. It represents three legs running. Now who the three legs are, varies between religion, culture, mythological history and so on. The three branches could be spirit, mind and body. Or father son holy ghost. Mother, father, child. Past, present, and future. Power, Intellect, Love. Creator, Destroyer, Sustainer. Creation, Preservation, Destruction and so on" Prentiss explained to the group.

"But that wouldn't make sense, unless there are three unsubs" Morgan said confused. Rossi had his mouth wide open. He didn't know Prentiss knew these things.

"Actually, it does make sense" Reid snapped at Morgan. Morgan screamed in side his head. He couldn't stand seeing the one he loves hate him so much. "The human forms like the family wouldn't make sense, but the Creator, Destroyer and Sustainer would. Just like Creation Preservation and Destruction." Reid blabbed.

"That would make sense." Hotch agreed. "Alright, J.J, Rossi go to the police department. Prentiss and I will go to each of the crime scenes. Reid, Morgan, both of you head to the families. They won't be so open, not knowing where there daughter was then her suddenly showing up dead takes a toll on parents." Hotch ordered stations.

As the plane landed Emily was overwhelmed with joy, she got to go with Hotch. She took a last look at Reid, giving him a silent message, telling him it would be okay with Morgan.

Reid nodded as he ducked into the car, Morgan turning to see Prentiss wandering why Reid was staring at her. Morgan got in the car and looked to the young agent.

"Hey Pretty Boy" he called. Reid looked up from his thoughts. "You and Prentiss got something going on I should know about?" Morgan asked, wondering whether Prentiss told him everything. He started up the car as Reid began to spoke.

"Wha-, no! She's like a sister to me" Reid said. "Besides I like some one else" Reid said.

"My man" Derek congratulated as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Who is she?" he asked.

"No one" Reid snapped suddenly then turned out the window,

Morgan was confused but backed off and kept his focus on the road.

Emily sat quietly in the seat as she stole little glances at Hotch then would glance back at the road.

"You know you didn't have to do that" Hotch said keeping his focus on the road. Emily looked to Hotch, now with his sunglasses on. '_He's so hot with those on! Why cant he be mine?'_ she screamed in her head.

"Do what?" she asked surprised.

"Back me up on the plane with Morgan" Hotch said looking at her for a slight second before looking back at the road.

"I- I- just. Trying to help" she stammered.

"I know. You're a good person, it's instinct for you" Hotch nodded. Then the car turned to silence. Emily wanted to just yell out at him right there, all the feelings were gushing inside her. She just wanted to scream out at him she loved him.

"How'd you know about that Triskelion?" Hotch asked. "It's not common knowledge. Even Reid seemed surprised about it.

"Hotch" she said sternly trying to get her focus back on the case. "I was moved around the world a lot as a child. I learned a lot of things about other cultures, the team, even Reid wouldn't know" she said. Hotch nodded, understanding she didn't like to talk about her personal life.

Hotch didn't like peeking around in Prentiss' life. He wanted to show her he respected her and cared for her. '_Stop it! Don't think about it. Just keep your eyes on the road' _He yelled at himself in his head.

The car ride lasted for what seemed like an eternity as they arrived at the cinema where Kelly Green was abducted and dumped. Hotch got out of the car seeing the crime scene tape, scanning for the head of the team there.

"You must be Agent Hotchner" a deep voice came from behind Prentiss and Hotch. Hotch turned around, putting him self slightly in front of Prentiss. "I'm Deputy Jones. The chief's at the office. We thought you all would arrive there first." Jones said.

"Since time isn't on our side we decided it would be best to split up and see what we could get out in the least amount of time." Hotch replied. Prentiss saw how Hotch had slid in front of her. She moved slightly to the side so she could see Deputy Jones.

"Understandable." Jones nodded as they walked over to Kelly Greens body. "I don't know what sick son of a bitch could do this. She was only 13. Her parents don't deserve this" Jones cursed.

"No one deserves their child to die" Hotch said sternly.

"JONES!" An enraged voice screamed. All three of the officers swirled around to see an enraged man coming through the yellow tape.

"Mr. Jennings" Jones mumbled to Hotch and Prentiss. "Be right back. Do what ever you need to" Jones said walking to the man storming his way to him.

"Listen carefully" Hotch whispered to Prentiss. "Act like you're talking to me."

Prentiss started mouthing things to Hotch, but both were listening very carefully to Deputy Jones and Mr. Jennings.

"Where the hell is your son?" Mr Jennings asked furiously.

"He's at home sleeping!" Deputy Jones replied.

"To hell he isn't! Where is my daughter? She went out with him last night and she never came home!" Mr. Jennings screamed. Prentiss and Hotch looked at each other then shot around to face Mr Jennings.

"Robert! My son got home last night at 10:00. He knew her curfew and he knew his. Now how are you gonna stand here and accuse him of something like that!" Jones replied with hostility.

Just then some tires screeched to an Garnet F-150 2004.

"You son of bitch!" Mr Jennings ran to the man jumping out of his truck.

"Don't talk like that to him" Jones screamed with rage.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" Mr. Jennings asked.

"Robert calm down!" Another man stepped in to help restrain Robert. Hotch immediately stepped in before anything got violent.

"Mr. Jennings. F.B.I. I'm agent Hotchner. Now can you tell me what happened last night?" he asked.

"That son of a bitch took my daughter" replied.

"We went out on a date. I brought her home early!" the boy replied.

"Sam's right Robert. You know it." Deputy Jones said calmly, regaining his composure.

"Mr. Jennings. I love Riley with all my heart. I would never ever do anythin' to hurt your daughter" Sam said his country accent straining as he almost broke into a cry.

Emily whipped out her cell calling Garcia.

"You have reached the amazing phone line of Penelope Garcia, how may I help you?" Garcia asked.

"Hey Pen. I need you to look up Riley Jennings. I need everything you can get on her" Prentiss instructed her.

"Riley Jennings?" Garcia asked concerned.

"Long story." Prentiss sighed afraid she would have to explain.

"No worries. I'm on it. Ill send it straight back to the department." Garcia said quickly. Emily could hear the keys. "Garcia out."

Emily walked over to the men arguing.

"Mr. Jennings, I'm gonna have to ask you to come in for questioning. Also, Deputy Jones, We're gonna need to have Sam come in" Hotch said. Emily loved Hotch's hard eyes as he looked to the men.

Both of the men agreed. Emily and Hotch jumped in the car and headed back to the station to meet, Rossi, J.J., Reid, and Morgan. Morgan handed Riley's file to Prentiss. Prentiss scanned the first page and looked up in concern at Morgan.

After Sam and Robert were in separate questioning rooms Emily confronted Hotch with Riley's file.

"Riley wasn't all that good of a good girl." Emily said handing him the file.

Hotch looked over the file. "She has several charges in North Dakota. If she was staying with her mom, her dad doesn't know she has a criminal record" Hotch stated. Emily nodded. "Thanks Prentiss. Tell Morgan Sam's ready." Hotch instructed going into confront Mr. Jennings.

Emily watch as Hotch walked away from her. Damn, she wanted him. Why did it have to be him? Why was her heart falling for him? Was it those dimples? Or his eyes? Or was it just everything!

**(Well that's all I got for now :D Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! I am in a good mood today so the next chapter will probably have a lot a lot more action! :D Please review! Tell me what ya think! Oh also if you have any ideas that you would love to add to the story please feel free to message me! I would love to hear some of your ideas!)**


	4. Chapter 4

(**I am here! You all were promised some action, so here's a little romance action :D :D)**

Hotch came in the room were there was a table and two chairs. Mr. Jennings sat on one side of the table in the shadows.

"I have some questions for you Mr. Jennings" Hotch said letting the file fall to the table. Hotch slid the second chair and sat across from Mr. Jennings. His hard cold eyes fully contacted to Mr. Jennings.

"Why the hell do you have questions? Aren't you supposed to be out searching for my daughter?" Mr. Jennings yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"Mr. Jennings. We believe your daughters kidnapper is connected to a series of murder around the area" Hotch said with his stern voice.

"If that son of a-"

"Mr. Jennings. All we need to know is about your daughter. We need to know what time her curfew was" Hotch asked the first question.

"Her curfew was at 10:00" Robert replied icily.

"Were you home?" Hotch asked.

"I was out at a local bar. I told her, I would get home right about when she got home. I got home at 11. I was going check on her, but her door was closed and the light was off. She usually goes to bed before 11. She likes her sleep. I slept until around 11 in the morning, woke up she wasn't around. That's when I noticed her cell phone at home. She never leaves home with out it. When I called over to Jones' house, no one answered. I went by and Sam's truck wasn't there. That's when I came into town" Robert said.

Hotch nodded taking in the story. He got up and saw Prentiss standing there. "Is Morgan in there?" he asked.

"No. He and J.J left to go get lunch before I could ask him. I will go" Prentiss said.

"You said you hated interviews." Hotch asked almost questioningly, did she lie to him?

"I do. But if it helps out you, then I will" Prentiss admitted.

"Fine. But I'm coming in with you." Hotch said.

"He won't like your presence. I'm a big girl Hotch" she said almost coldly. Then regret hit her. She knew she hadn't said that. _'You're such an idiot!' _ She screamed at her self in her head.

"Alright" Hotch said giving in, knowing it was not a good idea to argue with her. I'll be right out here if you need anything" Hotch said.

Prentiss smiled lightly before going into the room with Sam. She shivered slightly but the words of Hotch '_**I'll be here for you'**_, just swept out all the fear in her body.

"Hey Sam. I'm Agent Prentiss with the F.B.I B.A.U" Emily smiled as she sat down looking at the young man.

He looked up, "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"What time did you get Riley home last night?" Emily asked him.

"9:30. I left around 9:40 after she fell asleep." Sam said.

"Okay. That's a start." Emily nodded, telling him he was doing great. "Where did you go for your date?" she asked.

"Well it wasn't a date. We went to a baseball party" he said.

"Baseball party? So were the coaches there?" Emily asked.

"Coach Jennings wasn't there. It was more just for the players. The team likes to get together every now and then with out coach" Sam explained.

"Oh, So her dads the coach?" Emily asked. Sam nodded. "How did he feel about you and Riley being together?" Emily asked.

"He was fine with it" Sam said truthfully. Emily nodded.

"Do you know anyone on the team that was overly jealous or obsessed with Riley?" Emily asked.

"I mean. A lot of the guys were jealous. Riley's one of those girls, a guy looks at her and sees a glimpse of heaven" Sam explained, leaning on his elbows resting against the table.

"I see. So at this party were you drinking?" Emily asked. There was a long pause before Sam cleared his throat.

"Yeah. But I only had one. Riley on the other hand, she's a master at beer pong" Sam laughed.

Emily smiled back, "Sounds like me" Emily stated.

"Ya'll allowed to drink on the job?" Sam asked.

"No. But on the weekends we are" Emily smiled. Sam nodded. "So was there any one at the party who acted suspicious of something?" Emily said getting back into business mode.

"The baseball team, we are like family. I would know if one of them was acting strange" Sam said.

Emily nodded, "When you were driving home did any one follow you?" Sam shook his head. "Was anyone parked outside her house?" Sam shook his head once again.

"Okay" Emily nodded knowing this wasn't going any where. "You did good" Emily smiled before she got out of the chair pushing it back in.

"Hey Agent Prentiss?" Sam asked. Emily turned to him, "Yeah?" she asked.

"If anyone did take Riley, I think it would be some one older" Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"A couple months back, Riley showed up at my doorstep, crying her eyes out. She said started saying stuff about this man. Like it didn't sound like she was talking about a student. She was crying so much I couldn't make out anything else. She fell asleep on the couch and when she woke up she didn't say anything to me. She just went home. We never talked about it after wards" Sam said. Emily nodded taking in the information. "Thank you Sam" she said walking out to see Hotch staring in to the window.

"So there was an hour and twenty minutes of time." Hotch stated.

"Plenty of time to kidnap her." Prentiss said. Hotch turned to speak to Prentiss but before he could Morgan came in, "Lunch time kiddos. We got some turkey!" Morgan said enthusiastically.

Hotch didn't say anything but just sauntered out. Morgan looked to Prentiss, "Did I interrupt anything?" he asked. Prentiss shook her head ready to go eat.

During the day they had no leads. Hotch called it day, knowing they had just little time for sleep. But they needed fresh eyes. As they arrived the hotel, Morgan and Reid were roomed together. J.J. had gone to see an old friend that had moved here a while back. Rossi had his own room on the floor below them. Emily's room was right next to Hotch's room on the 4th floor. Then it was Reid and Morgan's room.

Emily came out of the bathroom with a tank top and some sweat pants on. She rubbed her eyes yawning. How she wished she had a beer in her hand. She was so tired she just pushed the open files on the floor. Her bed was in the corner of the room on the wall she shared with Hotch's room. She wondered is he was asleep.. Soon her head filled with thoughts of Hotch and soon she had fallen into a deep sleep.

Hotch was in his room watching the t.v., with the sound turned almost all the way down. He was in sweat pants and had no shirt on, just laying in bed. '_**I'm a big girl'**_ Prentiss words filled his head. He thought of how much Prentiss had really grown up since she joined the B.A.U. She was a very fine agent and got the job done. He knew she was a big girl, he just felt the need to make sure she was okay. He didn't know whether it was because of him being the team leader or that there was this thump in his heart every time he saw her or she spoke to him. _'Don't go there Aaron!" _ he thought to himself. His mind drifted off, but he was still awake for some reason. He turned off the t.v. and just as he was turning off the light he heard Prentiss' voice. "Rossi! J.J! Cant you say something! Morgan please! Help me here! Reid, Reid! He cant abandon us! Please yall! Hotch!" she yelled out. Hotch heard her call his voice for sure. Hotch jumped up without grabbing his shirt, darted to his door. He grabbed the extra key for Prentiss' room and darted into the hallway.

"Please! Don't let him!" he heard Prentiss yell again. He quickly opened the door, turning on the bright light. He ran into the bedroom where Prentiss was thrashing on her bed. He turned on the light seeing her pale as a ghost.

"Prentiss" he called as he shook her.

"Don't touch me! Let me go!" she screamed.

"Prentiss! Its me! It's me Hotch!" Hotch yelled back. Prentiss' eyes shot up, seeing Hotch, her eyes started to swell with tears.

"It's okay. It was just a dream" Hotch said with a calming tone.

Emily tried to stop the tears but against her will they all came falling down.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" Emily apologized, thinking she had awoken him.

"Hey. Hey. There's nothing to be sorry for, come here" Hotch said embracing her into his arms.

Emily was flooded with even more emotions as he embrace her. His bare chest was soothingly warm. Hotch wrapped his arms around Prentiss. One of his hands going to the back of her head to hold it up, getting his fingers tangled up in her head.

Emily cried and wrapped her arms around his torso. Hotch rocked her slowly. "It's okay. Shh" Hotch said.

Emily could feel the tears starting to dry. "I'm sorry if I woke you" she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Hey Shhhh. I was awake. Just relax" he said tightening his grip. Emily breathed against his chest.

Hotch could feel Emily's hot breath on his chest and it almost took the life of him not to let the feeling over come his groin.

"Thank you" Emily whispered.

"For what?" Hotch asked slightly.

"For waking me up" Emily said.

"You're welcome" Hotch whispered back. He pulled back his head to place a light soft, butterfly kiss on her head.

Emily swept inside, all her emotions seemed to be swirling inside of her ready to just bust out.

She pulled away from Hotch wiping her eyes.

"I think I should go get something to drink" she said standing up. Hotch looked at her sternly, Emily knew that look. "Hotch. It was just a dream." Emily sniffed.

Hotch looked at her for one last time before getting up. He came towards her and embraced her once more, tangling his fingers in her hair. He stepped back looking her in the eye as he cupped her chin.

"I'm right next door. If you need anything thing" Hotch said. "Understand?"

"Yes sir" she nodded. Hotch let his hand fall to his side, "I'll see you in the morning" he said and walked out of her room, closing the door softly behind her.

Morgan was standing outside Emily's room, surprised as Hotch walked out. He raised an eyebrow at Hotch.

"She had a night mare" Hotch said. Morgan nodded. "Can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Anything for you Hotch" Morgan said.

"Keep a close eye on her. I will too, just she trusts you a lot. Just make sure she's okay" Hotch said.

"She's like a little sis to me. I'll do anything for her" Morgan said nodding.

"You can go back to your room. Goodnight" Hotch said as he entered his own room.

Inside Emily's room, Emily had let the tears fall once more. Not because of the night mare. Because the man she swore came in here and almost kissed her, she was sure she could never be with. The man she looked up to everyday, the man who she loves! Also the man who is her boss.

Emily sat on the floor sprawling out, just crying. Crying her self to sleep.

**(Hey everyone! I hoped you liked that chapter! Please review. The next chapter might not be up for a few days. A kid at school just committed suicide and the kid was best friends with one of my best friends. I'm trying to get my friend through it. I'll try to write if I can. Thank you)**


	5. Chapter 5

(**Hello. So I'm feeling a little bit better with 13 hours of sleep. And one of my friends just got a boyfriend! So I am much better. Here's the next chapter. And again, thank you all so much for reading and a special thanks to all those who review! It just inspires me to write more)**

_It was a spine chilling night. Leaves fell as the wind blew against the trees as if it was angry at them. Emily stared into Hotch's eyes. What would he say to her? She just confronted her boss about her feelings for him and He stared at her with those hard dark eyes he stood at some of the unsubs with._

"_Emily. I was just comforting you. I don't have any feelings for you!" Hotch replied to Emily's accusation. Emily felt the tears welling u, "Hotch. Wait. Please just listen to me" Emily cried out._

"_Emily! I don't have any feelings for you! Actually, I've always loathed you since you joined the B.A.U. Now that Strauss is gone I can fire your ass!" Hotch screamed at her. Emily didn't know what just happened but then the next moment came too soon. She saw the cloaked figure behind Hotch. "No!" she screamed out as the gun shot sounded and Hotch fell. "Help Help!" Emily screamed. "Morgan, Morgan!Rossi! Please Hotch, don't please!" she screamed out. She looked down at Hotch's life body. _

"_No! No!" she screamed_

"Emily! Emily!" Hotch called as he shook her. "No, No" Emily mumbled. Finally Hotch jerked her harder, Emily's eyes snapped open.

Emily looked into Hotch's eyes, seeing the life back in them. "Hotch! You're okay" she cried wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah I'm fine. You just had another nightmare" Hotch said returning the hug. As he hugged her, he finally noticed how skinny she had gotten. He looked at her form more when Prentiss pull back from him.

"Another one?" she asked and looked at the clock. The blinding red light shone 5:30. The last she had seen was 11 when Hotch had comforted her. "Oh thank you" she mumbled to herself. She was so scared it was real. It seemed so real, almost too real. Hotch saw her backbone though the tank top. He looked at her but didn't say anything.

The two just sat in silence before Emily smelled fried eggs and bacon. Hotch could tell she was sniffing the food.

"I brought you breakfast. When I came in you were screaming in your sleep again" Hotch said. Emily looked at him, just knowing he thought about her was good enough to get her up and going. "Thank you" she smiled.

Hotch nodded but did not return the smile. He followed her, as she went and sat down at the table. He pulled out a chair for himself and sat down in it.

Emily felt his eyes on her, looking up she was correct. He sat there just staring. She knew he wanted her to tell him what the nightmare business was about. "What?" she asked slightly.

"Emily." Hotch said sternly. Emily about fell out of her chair. Did he just call her Emily? By her first name? It took everything in her to stay calm. "You've had two night mares in one night. And I understand. But you were screaming your lungs out. Even Morgan heard you. And the night staff called your room. What's going on? What are the night mares about?" Hotch asked.

Emily looked to him. She then looked back down at the egg, suddenly loosing her appetite and her hunger.

"Hotch. It's nothing really. Just bad dreams" Emily said. Hotch just stared at her intensely.

"We all get nightmares Prentiss. But we don't go screaming out and thrashing about like you had been. I'm worried Emily. I'm worried you're letting the job get to you" Hotch said.

Emily crumbled as he used her first name again.

"Hotch. I'm fine. The job doesn't get to me" she said.

"Then why are you having so many nightmares?" Hotch asked.

"Can you leave?" Emily asked. Hotch was taken back. Did she just ask him to leave? Hotch looked at her for a moment then saw the sadness in her eyes. He immediately felt sadness and just wanted to cuddle with her. He couldn't he was her boss. _'Stop it Aaron!"_ he yelled once more.

"I'll leave" he said trying not to let is show the crack in his voice. Emily couldn't believe it. That was easy then she thought it would be.

"Hotch" she called as he opened the door. He turned to her, "Thanks Hotch. For comforting me last night. And this morning, and making me breakfast" Prentiss said sincerely.

Hotch fluttered inside, he didn't know why. "You're welcome" he said, a smile tugging at his lips. He walked out and closed the door leaving Emily to change and get ready for the days work.

After he left. Emily picked up the plate of breakfast. Going over to the trashcan she tapped it open with her foot throwing in the paper plate with the food on it. Her stomach growled but she ignored it.

All day Hotch was in torture. He knew he felt more last night then just a friend to Prentiss. He had taken Rossi to the crime scenes instead of Prentiss. He also instructed Morgan to keep watch on her all day. Morgan had watched from a distance and hoped Prentiss hadn't noticed.

It was getting dark and everyone was getting tired. Hotch and Rossi were on their way back to the hotel.

Prentiss' stomach growled as she sat down next to Reid who was working on a geographical profile.

"Okay. So I noticed all the victims live about a mile from where they were dumped. Meaning he wanted some one to find them. Maybe even the family." Reid said.

"Then why wouldn't he just put them next to the house?" Emily asked trying to distract from the hunger to him.

"Because that would be too much risk. He could get caught." Reid said. Emily nodded. Then her phone rang. Emily checked it. It was Rossi. She had an urge not to answer because she knew he was with Hotch.

"Prentiss" she saw slowly as she answered her phone.

"Prentiss. It's Rossi. I have Garcia on the line" Rossi said making it three way.

"Hello my lovelies" Emily heard Penelope's voice. "So I found something very interesting. The celtic symbol or whatever it was, well I referenced that with any religious groups or any group in the region. And it so happens that one of the teachers at the high school, well he was engaged in a group known to use that symbol." Garcia explained.

"Wait, did he have a criminal record?" Hotch asked concerned. Emily gulped as she heard Hotch's voice. Everything that happened last night made Emily want to hear his voice all day long. She realized she was madly in love with him.

"Yes. The only thing he was charged with was battery. I know how does he become a teacher. Apparently he went on trial, he was found not guilty. And It wasn't the towns jury either, because that would be un fair. It was state jury. So the jury wouldn't be people who knew him.

Any ways, I crossed reference and the judge who sponged the record happen to be in fact Riley's uncle. He sponged all criminal records for Oakley Kennings." Garcia explained.

"Is Oakley in the area?" Prentiss asked.

"After the whole trail thing, he seemed to disappear from the universe. Although his wife is still in the area" Garcia replied.

"Do you have his address?" Hotch asked.

"324 Alvan Court." Garcia said.

"Alright Prentiss. I want you, Morgan, and Reid to go to the house, see if you can get anything from the wife. Garcia can you send us the address of the principal?" Hotch asked.

"I'm on it sir" Garcia said hitting end on her line. Hotch heard Prentiss' phone click then he hit end on his phone. With a painful sigh he let his phone drop in the cup holder.

Rossi looked over at him. "You okay?" He asked. Hotch nodded his head. "Don't lie to me Aaron. I'm a damn well profiler and you know that. Me asking you if you're okay is an invitation for you to tell me what's wrong. Now you just have to tell me on demand" Rossi snickered slightly.

"Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night" Hotch lied.

"Sure Aaron. I wont make you talk about it. But I'm always here if you need to" Rossi said as they drove in silence to the principal's house.

Back at the station, Prentiss, Morgan, Reid all jumped in the car. Morgan behind the wheel, Prentiss in the passenger seat, and Reid in the back looking at the file still trying to make sense.

Prentiss moved her hand slightly to her stomach as it growled.

"You hungry?" Morgan asked.

"No. I'm fine" She lied. She probably knew Morgan would figure she was lying.

Morgan stayed quiet.

"Guys" Reid said.

"Yeah?" Morgan asked looking in the rear view mirror to him.

"They all had the same teacher. Oakley Kennings. 7th grade math. All three were failing math until they had him. And all three managed to get A's. Even Riley Jennings" Reid said almost distraught.

"Good catch" Morgan mumbled stepping on the pedal harder.

They arrived at the house with vests on. It was a teeny house, wouldn't fit a lot of people. Morgan was the first one to the door opening the screen, knocking on the green wood.

"Mrs Kennings?" Morgan called. "F.B.I"

The door slightly cracked open. A young attractive, red haired, green eyed woman peeked out. She looked to be about 5'6 and was very skinny.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Ma'am all we are here for is to ask some questions" Prentiss said.

The woman opened the door, walking to the back of the room as the three agents came in.

"Mrs. Kennings. We're here to ask you about your husband." Morgan said.

"I haven't heard from Oakley in years. He's been in town but we live in seperate houses. So I don't know anything. You might as well leave now" Mrs. Kennings stated harshly to Morgan.

"Did he leave you?" Prentiss asked sincerely. Mrs. Kennings nodded.

"Yet you kept the same last name?" Morgan asked.

Reid spoke before Morgan could say anything else or she replied to Morgan. "Do you know why he left?" he asked.

"He started doing drugs. And one night I caught him with this chick from a city not to far from here. She was married. But the husband shared her with Oakley." Mrs Kennings explained.

"So they were friends? All of them?" Prentiss asked.

Mrs. Kennings nodded.

"Do you know what city she was from?" Morgan asked. Mrs. Kennings shook her head.

"Thank you for your help" Prentiss said walking towards the door, Morgan and Reid following behind.

Everything happened to fast. As Emily walked out the door into the dark she felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she could reach for her gun holster she was grabbed around the neck, and her gun was pointed to her head. She saw Morgan and Reid drawing their weapons.

"Put down your guns agents" A raspy voice told Morgan and Reid.

The hooded figure nudged the gun a little harder into Prentiss' head.

"You put yours down first" Morgan said.

"Afraid that's not going happen Agent Derek Morgan" the voice snickered. Morgan moved forward but as soon as he saw in his peripheral vision another hooded figure. A gun came and slapped Morgan across the head.

Reid moved trying to catch the falling agent, just as he was hit and fell to the ground.

Emily struggled trying to get free of the hateful grasp the man had on her. "Leave them" the raspy voice said.

"It'll be fun to see Agent Hotchner, again" the voice said.

The sounds of the night were interrupted by tires screeching. Waking up the fallen F.B.I agent Derek Morgan. He got up and saw Prentiss was no where in sight.

"Reid" he said shaking his partner.

Reid awoke confused and startled. "Where's Prentiss?" he asked.

"Hotch is gonna kill me!" Morgan said whipping out his cell phone.

"Hotch" Agent Aaron Hotchner answered his phone.

"They have Prentiss" Morgan wailed.

"What!" Hotch screamed into the phone. J.J, and Rossi gathered around him.

"There were three. One grabbed her, the other two knocked out me and Reid" Morgan said.

"Come back here immediately." Hotch growled snapping his phone shut.

"What happened?" Rossi asked.

"They took Prentiss" Hotch growled. J.J and Rossi gasped.

"They?" J.J asked.

"There's three of them." Hotch said.

Morgan and Reid quickly made their way to their car.

"Morgan" Reid called bending over to the ground..

"Yeah?" Morgan asked.

"Come here" Reid gulped as if he was trying to hold back tears. Morgan hurried over seeing Reid bended over Emily's gun, phone, and badge.

Morgan felt tears drop.

"Come on" Morgan gasped. Reid let his tears fall too. Grabbing Prentiss' credentials he walked to the car. He prayed she would be safe.

**(Thank you for reading. please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. I know it was a predictable. But please tell me what you think :D)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I'm back! Another chapter is on your way! And thank you too all my faithful readers out there! And all my faithful reviewers too! If this story is getting a little confusing, tell me so I can clear it up in later chapters. Thanks :D)**

Emily woke up feeling the dried blood trickling down her face. Her memory was blurry but then as it cleared, everything came back to her.

'_Don't struggle Agent Prentiss" The voice snickered as Emily clawed and scratched her way out of the strong man's arms. His grip loosened as the moved forward, Emily felt the car come to an abrupt stop. This was her chance. She slammed him against the inside of the van. She pulled her hands in front of her to block his fist coming at her. She kicked him the knee, missing his groin. She punched him in the side of the mouth, blood leaking from his cheek. The mans' strong hand came up grabbing hold of her neck. _

_Emily gasped for air clawing at his hand to release her and let the oxygen through. Like a rag doll the man threw Emily at the other side of the van. Emily hit her head straight on the inside of the van. She could see blood running down her face over her eye. After the red the blackness came. She tried to fight it but it won once again._

Emily snapped out off her memories as she heard a small voice. "Who are you?" the small voice came. Emily finally looked around, realizing the horrible. She was in a cell. She tried to pull her arms in, but restraining her was a pair of cuffs on one of the bars in the back corner of the cell. She noticed there was a girl in the cell next to her. It couldn't be. It was Riley.

"Are you Riley? Riley Jennings?" Emily asked.

Riley's tired, bloodshot eyes open wider at Emily's question.

"Yes. I am. How do you know" Riley asked wearily.

"I'm an F.B.I agent. Agent Prentiss. Just call me Emily. We were here on a case and you went missing. They're looking for you" Emily smiled to her.

Riley's eyes opened wider, Emily saw the happiness that filled them.

"Are you undercover?" Riley asked.

"No. We went to one of the unsubs house. And then that's when they attacked" Emily explained, moving closer to the corner so her arms weren't strained.

"At first, there was only one. He said he had to go some where. Then the other two came. One's a woman. You think she would be nicer than the two men, but she isn't. Emily nodded.

"Have they said any of their names?" Emily asked.

"The woman's name is Carcy. Then there's the short man and the really tall man. The short one always wears a hood and they don't call him by name. The really tall one, he…. He was my teacher. His names Oakley Kennings. He was the only teacher I had ever actually enjoyed having. He was so nice" Riley said almost tearing up.

"It's okay. Some times people we think who are good, turn out to be one of the meanest people on earth" Emily said. Riley nodded, looking down to the floor from her bench. Emily was really cold on the concrete bench, shivering hard, making her back bone hurt. She noticed she was in her own bra, but a random pair of boxers. She couldn't even look at her self, she looked back up as Riley started talking.

"What part of the F.B.I do you work for?" Riley asked.

"B.A.U The-"

"Behavioral Analysis Unit." Riley nodded. "I have an uncle who's a judge. He's pretty cool." Riley said.

BAM! It hit Emily like a freight train. It all made sense! The second unsub was her uncle. He was the one who sponged Kennings record. The only reason for that would be they were best friends. And the third unsub was his wife.

"You're uncles married right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. But I've never seen my Aunt. I only saw my uncle when he came into town." Emily knew it was them. That explains why only one of the unsubs had to wear a hood.

"Riley" Emily said sternly. Almost as sternly as Hotch. She was proud of her self. "Listen to me carefully. When ever the hooded one comes back, do anything to make him take off his hood." Riley nodded, she was about to ask the Agent why but she decided not to.

"Please, Reid make the connections. Hotch, please" Emily wished to herself.

Emily awoke to the sound of screams. She looked over Riley, getting beat my Oakley Kennings.

"Stop!" Emily screamed at him. "Beat me! She's had enough!" Emily screamed.

"Shut up!" Oakley cursed, the belt crackling at the touch of skin once more.

"Stop it!" Emily screamed. "You're just weak! You have to pick on little girls. Not people your own age!" Emily screamed at him, antagonizing him, hopefully to get him to stop beating on Riley.

"You bitch!" Oakley screamed leaving Riley crying. Riley weakly pulled her self by her chains up against the wall. Oakley closed Riley's cell door with a hard slam. It took him not time to unlock Emily's cell, raging in. He unlocked her from her chains, pulling her up from the bench pushing her against the wall, all his weight pinning her.

"When I say shut up. You close your mouth and stop talking" He growled harshly at Emily. Emily tried to push him back. She had strength to fight. She slapped him in the face, making a hasty retreat towards the door. He grabbed her by the arm throwing her against the wall. Punching her at her jaw line. He slammed her onto the ground, kicking her in the stomach.

"Bring me the Iron!" he screamed loudly and angrily. He grabbed a wad of Emily's hair, pulling her head up so she could look at him. "Now, you really are going get it" he evilly grinned at her. He threw her to the back corner of the cell that didn't have the bench. He kicked her four more time in the stomach and once in the face. He squatted next to you. "Still want to fight me?" he asked. Emily could feel some cuts and some blood. Her eyes were puffy making her vision blurry. She thought of Hotch. What would Hotch do in this situation? He would fight. He would be strong. Emily moved her hand to grab at Oakley, but with a swift move it was knocked down.

"Here you go" the woman smiled evilly from outside the cell. She handed him the branding iron.

Oakley rolled Emily onto her stomach. Emily finally let the tears fall. What if she never got out of the cell. What if she never saw Hotch again.

Emily screamed out with a blood curling scream as the hot metal burned into her back right above the hip bone. Riley covered her ears, as the woman and Oakley smiled.

After 3 turns, Emily's back was numb. She could feel the pressing down but not the sting any more. She cried, why couldn't he just stop now?

Blackness slowly crept into the teary eyes of Emily Prentiss.

"_Emily" Hotch's voice called to her. Emily opened her eyes. White binding light, hurt Emily's sore eyes._

"_Emily. You must wake up" Hotch said. Emily looked around. It was only white and the only thing she saw was Hotch. _

"_I want to stay here with you" Emily said. _

"_You can't. You must stay alive. What would the team do with out you. Reid leans on you for emotional support. Morgan wouldn't have anyone to tease. Rossi wouldn't have anyone to drink with. J.J and Garcia would be a girl short for gossip. And I wouldn't have anyone to love" Hotch's voice sweetly sounded._

_Emily heart fluttered at the word love. "Alright I'll wake up" Emily said._

Emily's eyes fluttered open. She was still in the prison cell and she had been placed on the bench again, chained to the cell bars. That had been the best dream she's had in a long time. She looked over to Riley, "Are you okay" she asked, whimpering at the slight pain in her back.

Riley lifted her head to see Emily awake. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" Riley asked almost crying.

"I'll be fine" Emily said. The pain of her back was starting to hit her. "How many times did he burn me?" she asked.

"Well he paused after 3. Then he did 3 more. He kicked you and then he left" Riley whimpered.

Emily nodded and looked to the sadness on the young girls face.

"We, both of us, will be fine. My team is one of the best teams around. We'll get out of here" Emily said.

"Don't give me false hope please" Riley said tucking her head between her knees.

Was Riley correct? Was it false hope? It couldn't be. Emily trusted her team with her life. She knew they would do everything in their power to save her.

**(That was your 6****th**** chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. And a reminder if you have any ideas as to where this story should go, I would love to hear them. Just send me a message :D Thanks!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hey yall! Heres one short chapter! I know the drug is copying from Reid's torture. But I put it in the story for a reason. A reminder I do not own criminal minds. Please review! Tell me what you think!)**

Emily awoke to Riley struggling. "Please you don't have to" she heard Riley plead. Emily pulled herself into a sitting position looking over at Riley's cell. Riley looked at the hooded figure with fear. She struggled to pull back her arm from the figure. She had been released from her**, **and she put up her best fight she could in the state she was in.

"Riley. Please, listen to me. This will help you. I was supposed to inject the other stuff, this will help the pain. I promise" the hooded figure whispered slightly. Riley looked to the man. She couldn't see his face but from his voice she didn't know what to do. She started crying, the hooded man saw his chance with her weak. Riley closed her eyes at the needle entered her skin. She cried out in pain before her voice came to an abrupt stop. Emily saw Riley fall onto the floor with a slight thud. The hooded man carried her back and slumped her on the bench. Handcuffing her again the corner of the cell. Emily breathed.

"I know who you are" She said as he closed Riley's cell door, locking it. "You don't have to do this. She is your niece" Emily said knowing she would get to his soft spot. She saw the hood turn her way. He walked to the oustide of her cell.

"She stopped being my niece a long time ago" he growled. Before Emily could see speak she saw Oakley behind him. In the dim light she could see scars running across Oakley's pale face. This was the first clear time she looked at him. He had very pale skin, a sharp cut nose, small thin lips, and black coal eyes with maroon messy hair. She noticed he noticed her looking at him. His eyes were like daggers when they met Emily's. Sharper and more intimidating then Hotch's. She didn't think that any one else could do that.

"Go grab the Amphetamine. Both of them" Oakley growled to Riley's Uncle. He nodded and trotted up the stairs. Oakley came towards the cell, making Emily shiver and look away. Oakley opened the cell door with a screech, slamming it behind him. He walked over to the bench sitting next to Emily.

"Hey now. You don't look away from some one who wants to talk to you" Oakley snarled. Emily didn't look at him, keeping her face buried in between her arms. "Bitch" he growled grabbing her face forcing her to look at him. "Now that's better" Oakley smiled looking into Emily's eyes.

Emily locked her eyes on him with hatred glare. "You wont get away with this" she spat harshly. She braced for the impact to come from his anger. She was surprised when he pulled her closer with his hand, the other hand brushing his hair. Emily's arms hurt like crap as she got pulled the opposite way they were pulled.

"Oh sweetie" he smiled to her. "Believe me when I say I will" he smiled taking a breath, "You F.B.I agents think you know everything about criminals. You think you can get inside our heads" he smiled.

"That's our job" Emily retorted.

"Oh really. Then tell me why I do this? Why I'm doing this?" he asked her raising his eye brow waiting for her response.

"You need power. This gives you the because you have power over us. Right now you are in pleasure that I just told you. You also are a psychopath" Emily said.

"You're wrong" he said lightly tapping her on the nose.

"Am I?" Emily snapped. Before Oakley could reply Riley's uncle, still hooded, came to the door of Emily's cell. Oakley jumped up and took the syringe. Emily shivered, she knew what had happened to Reid in Georgia. He had gone off on her when he had his drug problem. Finally Emily had confronted him. He finally told her, thats when she passed along the information to Hotch. Apparently, Gideon already knew and had taken care of it.

Oakley swirled around and evilly grinned at Emily."Time for a little pleasure." Walking over to Emily, he pushed her harder against the wall. Emily squirmed trying to get out of his grasp. "Hey Hey, don't fight" he whispered, bushing her hair out of her face. Emily tried to pull back but his grip was too strong. Oakley stretched out her left arm, who was against the wall. He took the syringe and pushed it in her vein. Emily tried not to make a noise, but her lips parted and made a short gasp before her head started spinning. "Good night, Emily Prentiss" he whispered kissing her on the forehead, "Sleep well."

Emily thought about Hotch as she drifted in to a lightly fluff sleep. She heard the cell door squeak closed and Oakley's shoes tapping up the stairs.

(5 hours earlier)

Reid and Morgan were heading back to the station, from where Emily was taken, when Reid busted out crying. Morgan wanted to cry, seeing Reid like this. Seeing the man he loved like this. Reid didn't know how Morgan felt about him, and it hurt Morgan than getting shot. Morgan looked over to the crying Reid, "Reid?" he asked. Reid looked up to Morgan with the red eyes. "Why?" was all Morgan could get out.

"Do you remember how they torture the girls?" Reid asked with a quivering voice. Morgan looked at him confused, but nodded.

"Yeah, they burn them, flog them, and drug them" Morgan said. Reid nodded, hitting Morgan with the truth. Morgan remembered that after Georgia, Reid had become addicted to drugs because Hankel. Morgan gasped and looked at Reid.

"I don't want Emily to go through the same thing!" Reid cried out. Morgan took in a deep breath and made Reid look at him.

"The team found out about your problem. We now are aware of the signs, if they are there, we will be there for Em. We are all family. We will do anything to make sure each and every one of us is safe" Morgan said.

"Morgan" Reid said uneasily. "I went a while with out anyone helping me. I can't have any narcotics for the rest of my life, because of it" Reid said.

Morgan looked at Reid, letting a tear fall, "That was our mistake" Morgan said quietly, finally looking back at the road. "My mistake" he mumbled. Reid and Morgan sat in silence until Morgan could speak with out crying. "We will do our best to make sure it wont happen to Emily. And she does have you." Morgan said. He knew that Reid's experince would help them realize the signs if Emily's body did get addicted. "Right now all we need to worry about is getting her back safely" Morgan said stepping on the pedal harder. Finally making it back to the stations, both were in tact and ready to get back to work.

**(Heres your short chapter. The next chapter will be up soon, in a day or too) **


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hey everyone! Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far! And thank you to all my faithful readers! Cudies to all you! Especially the ones who have reviewed. You guys are very moving, and are what makes a writer write. Thank you! :D  
**

**And once again. I do not own criminal minds, if i did, Foyet would've lived and made some babies!)**

When Reid and Morgan were back at the local police station, Hotch was no where to be found. J.J was scurrying around on the phone, probably with Garcia. Rossi was scattering files every where trying to get one slightest thing on this bastard. Reid and Morgan decided to go through every piece of evidence there was. Everyone was on edge, worrying how Emily was doing, was she still alive?

After three hours of frantic panic Hotch entered the station. An angry expression plastered on his face. He was on his phone. "Erin! We are doing all we can! We care about her! Probably more than you do!" Hotch screamed into the cell receiving looks from everyone in the station. Hotch pulled the phone from his ear as Strauss yelled back. "If you really did care, you would stop calling me, so I can focus on finding her, and not worrying about you sorry litt-"

"Hotch" Rossi said rushing to his side.

"I will call you when anything happens" Hotch snarled, snapping his phone shut."Conference room in 5!" Hotch growled running off towards Millfords P.D. Cheifs' office.

They all met in the conference room, a little tense on how Hotch would be. Morgan looked to Reid, who was upset at everything, looking like he was about to break down crying again. Morgan rested a hand on Reid's back but the young agent pulled away from the touch. Morgan looked at Reid, about to confront him when Hotch walked in the room.

"We need to retrace our steps. What do we know so far about Oakley Kennings?" Hotch asked. Hotch looked like he was on the edge of a mental break down. Ready to curl up in a corner and cry right there.

"He has lived here most of his life. He has a wife. Became a teacher at the school. 7th grade math teacher. Had all the girls in his class. He was charged with battery. Criminal record sponged." J.J read the file out loud. Morgan put his hands on his head in frustration, taking in a deep breath he knew they didn't know a thing.

"What about Riley Jennings?" Hotch asked.

"She had an over protective father. Father was baseball coach at the school. She also had a criminal record, all charges in North Dakota. She had a boyfriend" Rossi informed.

"Do you think that her father pissed of Kennings?" J.J asked. Hotch shook his head.

"Jennings would've known not to piss him off. Oakley Kennings was a well respected man in the community." Hotch explained. He then dialed Garcia's number.

"Sir" Garcia picked up very seriously.

"Garcia. I want you too look up who charge Oakley Kennings with battery." Hotch said.

All the members could hear the ferociously typing in the background. "Sir, that would be his wife." Garcia said.

"When we spoke to her, she said that he had run off with some chick and her husband. He still lived in town but never talked to her" Morgan said.

"Do you have his address?" Hotch asked Garcia.

"No sir. Like I said early, he disappeared after his criminal record was sponged" Garcia said.

"What about bank accounts and all?" Hotch asked.

"All of them were in his wife's account" Garcia replied.

"There are three unsubs, was there anyone that repeatedly showed up in his life?" Reid asked.

"No" Garcia said, another painful yes to Oakley having all the power.

Hotch slammed his fist on the table, throwing the cup of pens at the wall. Garcia had jumped at the sound the came over the phone. Everyone in the room became silent. Not one of them had seen Hotch like this before, only Rossi and that was with an unsub.

Suddenly Hotch let a tear fall from his eyes. He fell to his knees against the wall. Rossi turned to everyone else, "This unsub keeps the girls for a while, meaning he'll keep Prentiss for a while. I know we all want to keep going, but we wont have the energy if we stay up all night. Go back to the hotel and get some sleep, be here at 5:30 tomorrow morning." Rossi said. It was already 11 and he knew they needed just a few hours of sleep. "Emily is a strong woman, she can get through a few more hours." Rossi encouraged them. Everyone felt their heart thump as they were told to sleep. No one wanted to, but they all knew they needed to if they wanted to get Prentiss back. Everyone slowly walked out the room as Rossi kneeled by Hotch.

"Hey Morgan?" Reid asked as Morgan and him got into the SUV

"Yeah kid?" Morgan asked.

"I know this might sound weird. But can we share the bed? I mean not to be weird, its just that given the state of things, i could use a little company, just to get to sleep" Reid said.

"Reid" Morgan said. Reid now regretted the decision. Reid loved Morgan, but he didn't know if the feeling was mutual. If it wasn't he wanted to do everything he could to keep their friendship preserved. "Yes. I was just about to ask you" Morgan said as they backed out of the parking lot.

"Thank you" Reid said sheepishly.

Back inside Rossi placed a light hand on Hotch's shoulder."Emily is one of the best female agents, hell one of the best agents, in the F.B.I. She is one of the strongest people I know. She'll get through this just fine" Rossi comforted him.

Hotch looked up to Rossi has if he just read a fairytale to him."Dave! You saw those pictures. You saw what they did to these girls. That's what they're doing right now to Emily!" it pained him just to say her name, "She probably already has several burns and flogging marks!" Hotch cried out. Only Rossi had seen Hotch loose this much self control. Rossi bent down next to Hotch. "Hotch, You are running on only a few hours of sleep. I know you want to keep going, but if you just got some sleep-"

"I can't! Not with her in the hands of that son of a bitch" Hotch yelled out again.

"Aaron!" Rossi said sharply, as if a father were mad at his son. "Emily will survive just the next few hours with out us. She is one hell of a woman. I know you're in love with her, but if you don't get some sleep, you wont have the energy to save her, and then she wont survive" Rossi explained. Hotch cried out loudly as Rossi told the truth. Finally regaining some composure, he spoke.

"How long have you known?"

"Ever since you started staring at her like you just wanna wrap your arms around her and protective her from every little thing" Rossi smiled. Hotch looked up to Rossi's smiled. He trusted his best friend.

"Alright. Lets get back" Hotch said in a whisper. The whole car ride back to the hotel was silent. Rossi offered to keep Hotch company, but Hotch refused making Rossi get some sleep.

In his room Hotch had turned into sweat pants and a t-shirt. He looked over the files, he knew he had to get to bed but he just couldn't. He looked to his clock, it showed 1:32 am. He figured he could get at least two or three hours in. He turned off the lights and curled up in the hotel bed.

**'_Ring Ring'_** buzzed in Hotch's ear. Hotch looked over to the clock, it couldn't be 5 already. It was 2:48 am, the ringing came from his cell phone.

"Hotch" he answered sluggishly.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner" a raspy voice announced on the line.

"Who is this?" Hotch asked not realizing the voice, sitting straight up.

"You know who I am" the voice coughed. Aaron clicked, and knew who it was."I'm here with your agent Prentiss. She is a mighty fine lady" the voice cooed.

"I swear to hell if you touch her!" Aaron threatened.

"Sorry, Aaron. Too late" the voice laughed. "But there is still time to save her. Come to the woods south of Carner lake. Leave you vehicle exactly a mile from the lake. Go into the forest, I will meet you be the marked tree. Also, you come alone, no weapon and no cell phone. Be there around 3:40. Do you understand?"

Aaron took a sharp breath, he didn't want to go alone but that was the only way to get Emily back. "Do you understand Mr. Agent?" the voice asked again harshly.

"Yes. Yes" Aaron said giving up. "I understand" Aaron whispered.

"Oh here's a little taste of what will happen if you do not comply with my rules," Oakley smiled pointing the gun at Emily. Hotch heard the loud ring over the phone. He winced as he heard Emily scream. "Now talk to your little boy friend!" Aaron heard Oakley snarled to Emily. Then he heard Emily breathe into the phone.

"Hotch."

**(Thank you for reading! Also, I am trying out for flag football at school, so I will have less time on the computer. But I promise that I will have the next chapter up be the end of this week! Review and tell me what you think!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hey yall! I made it first week through conditioning! Two more to go! Conditioning at my school, is basically like try outs. So Hopefully I'll make it through! Here's another chapter for all you faithful readers and reviewers of mine! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be much longer, I promise! This chapter is rated M because of the last part. Just be aware. Please review and tell me what you think!)**

Emily remembered going to soft cloudy air. She smiled at the rays of sunshine glowing down on her skin, sending a warm soothing sense through her body. Off in the distance of the white clouds she saw Hotch standing there. His suit on and his usual stance, his eyes locked onto her. Emily stepped towards him, she tried to look down to see what she was walking on, but she couldn't. Physically her head would not look down. Her eyes looked into Hotch's. Seeing the warmth instead of the distance darkness she usually saw. When she was a few yards away, Hotch turned and slowly stepped off. Emily moved her leg trying to run towards him. Something held her back. Forcefully, it drew her from him.

"No No!" she called out. Just then she felt a ripping pain in her left wrist. Her eyes shot wide open. She saw the horrible truth, the metal cage, she was locked to by chains tugging at her wrist. She looked down at the chains, the right one covered in blood were the bullet had gone in. The thick blood ran down her skin, sticking it self to random places. Around the blood she could see the bullet at not gone into any veins, and she was thankful for that. She saw Oakley walked over and unlock her wrist that wasn't bleeding.

"Now talk to your boyfriend" she heard Oakley snarl at her. She though about fighting him for a second, but decided not too. She knew it was Hotch on the other end. She had remembered Oakley's previous comment, about seeing Hotch again.

"Hotch" she acknowledge as she got on the phone.

"Oh God, Emily!" Hotch said." Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"I'm fine" Emily whimpered."Please what ever you do, don't do what he says" Emily said before a hand clasped down on her neck. She gasped dropping the phone.

"Prentiss! Prentiss!" Hotch yelled as he heard the phone crash to the ground.

Oakley put his lips next to her ear, "You shouldn't have said that" he whispered with such harshness it made Emily shiver through out her body. He released his grip on her neck, clasping the chain around her wrist again. Oakley picked up the phone, "3:40" he growled snapping the phone shut.

He threw the phone out the cell. He swirled around to Emily again."I think we should have some personal time before your boyfriend comes" he grinned. Emily shook her head.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Something I wanted to" Oakley said. "Now hush. There's another thing I want to do" he said striding quickly over to her. Pulling down the boxers she had on.

Emily squirmed, "Please, don't! Don't do this! Stop!" Emily screamed out. Oakley unzipped his pants as he positioned himself.

"Stop squirming!" He yelled slapping her in the face. Emily pulled on the chains, trying to pull back from him. Her wrist bled even more at the metal moving the bullet, which was already inside her wrist, digging in.

"Please! Please! You can do anything else, just not this!" she screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. Everything came flooding back to her. The abortion at 15. She remembered the case and how Hotch had pushed her away. And all she wanted was to tell him the whole the truth. That's all she wanted right now, Hotch. "Stop!" she screamed again, before seeing Oakley's fist come up. The pain swelled in her cheek just before her eyes went blurry. "Stop" she tried to shout out again, but only came out as a groan. Emily knew she couldn't win but didn't want to give up. She fought with the darkness overcoming, but she was too weak. The darkness had taken a hold. Emily laid motionless under Oakley.

**(I have a reason for everything I write. I fell asleep in Science class today and got some more ideas for the story. Also if you have any ideas please feel free to message me! Also a big big big thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You really all are appreciated! And for all you who haven't reviewed, please do. Critique good or bad is highly appreciated. Also if you just wanna say two nice words, please! The next chapter will probably be up soon.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Hey! So I am really happy right now! I am getting another baby cousin! Here's ch. 10. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review if you like it! Also I do not own Criminal Minds.)**

Hotch had crumbled as he heard Emily's voice, then the growl and the phone come to a crushing close. Hotch didn't know he let himself loose this much control. He didn't know why it pained him so much to know Emily was in danger. He just wanted to curl up in a corner and leave reality. He knew he couldn't do it. He knew he had to take charge and fight for Emily.

Hotch could tell his feelings for Emily were more than just friend ship feelings. He didn't know what would happen if this man took her away from him, with out her knowing how Hotch felt.

He knew him and Emily had come a long way from when she first joined the B.A.U. He resented her at first, then once she had become a well asset to the team, Hotch let her in. She had become like a little sister to him. Now she was way more than just family too him. But he was confused. He was her boss and knew the rules about team relationships. Yet, he felt when it came to her all the rules flew out the window.

As Hotch looked to the clock it was already 3:05. He needed to go now if he wanted to be there on time. He wanted to refuse it, but the deal was the only way to bring her back. He knew the rules, yet to go with out his gun or his phone would just be too risky.

He grabbed the notepad from the nightstand.

_'Rossi,_

_ I've gone after Oakley. He told me I could get Emily back if I met him. Tell the team- " _

Hotch crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it into the trash can next to the nightstand. He changed into his suit, tucking his gun in it's holster, hiding it from view with his suit jacket. He dug his cell phone into his pocket, making it hidden. He grabbed the SUV keys walking out the hotel room.

:]:]:]:]:]

Emily woke up from hearing the argument between two voices.

"I can't do this, Carcy!" the mans voice growled.

"Then give it too me!" the evilness in the womans voice hinted.

"She's your niece!" Riley's uncle stammered.

"Keith! You heard Oakley's orders. Do it!" Carcy growled.

"No!" Keith said.

When Emily's vision had cleared she saw the orange haired woman grab the pistol from Keith. Emily moved and groaned out in pain, stealing the attention. Carcy grinned evilly when she saw Emily awake. She moved over to her cell unlocking the door and flinging it open.

"Carcy, no!" Keith stammered.

"I thought she stopped being you niece a long time ago!" Carcy screamed back at Keith. Emily had looked over to Riley's cell, seeing the young woman awake. Riley looked dazzled as she saw the woman and the her uncle standing outside her cell.

"Uncle Keith?" Riley whimpered. Keith banged a fist on the cell.

"What have I done!" Keith said angrily, to himself.

Emily laid on her stomach, hands out in front of her still chained to the cell. She face Riley's cell. Carcy straddled Emily's lower back. Bending over Carcy placed her lips on Emily's ear."You will do it" Carcy whispered into Emily's ear.

"No" Emily fought back. Carcy drew the knife from her pocket, flicking it open.

"Oh yes you will" Carcy hissed as she dug the knife into the burn on Emily's back.

Emily felt the cold metal run over the burnt skin. Then she felt a pain shoot through the burn. She winced in pain trying not to cry out. She did not want Carcy to know Emily was loosing. "No" Emily managed to whimper out once more.

Carcy dug the knife in again and drew a line on the agents back. Emily felt the blood from the first cut, trickle and meet the blood from the second cut. She felt the blood flow out warm, but turn cold as it trickled down her back. Emily still refused to take the gun.

"You stupid little brat! Haven't you ever shot some one before!" Carcy screamed out.

"Never an innocent person" Emily screamed out with all the breath she had left at the moment, before gasping for air. Emily started breathing correctly, seeing Carcy move off her, she closed her eyes, waiting for the next cut. She was suprised when Carcy and stormed out of her cell, locking the door and turning up the stairs.

Just seconds later Emily shivered in fear as she saw Carcy return with the red hot iron. Carcy stormed back in side Emily's cell with the iron. "Since I can't kill you yet!" Carcy screamed, moving the iron towards Emily's face. Emily moved her head around, her face dodging the iron but her neck wasn't so lucky. The iron stung into her neck making Emily cry out in pain with a shriek.

Riley shrieked as Emily let out her cry. Riley couldn't see this woman getting hurt because of you."Stop it! Just kill me already!" she yelled at Carcy. Carcy immeaditely threw down the iron from Emily's neck. The iron clunked to the floor with a loud bang. Carcy quickly hurried out Emily's cell slamming the door shut. She pulled out the pistol from the back part of her jeans, aiming at Riley through the bars of her cell.

"Carcy!" Keith yelled.

"Shut up Keith!" Carcy screamed.

"Don't do-" A shot rang out and the voice pleading to save a life, had ended. Emily looked and saw the body of the man fall outside Riley's cell. Riley just gasped. It was her uncle, but yet she didn't feel pain. He did try to save her life. Riley looked to Carcy.

"He was your husband" Riley gasped at the facts.

"No!" Carcy yelled."I never loved him. Oakley was always my true love" she hissed.

:]:]:]:]:]:]

Hotch had stepped out of the SUV. It seemed like forever before he got to the lake. He saw the entrance to the woods. Right now, he could turn back, get the rest of the team, all of them could help. But Hotch knew if he had any one with him, Oakley would kill Emily. Hotch entered the woods. The moon was only a quarter but it shed enough light for Hotch to be able to see if the tree was marked. Hotch knew it had to be a tree with the Triskelion symbol. After fifty or so trees, Hotch had seen the cursed symbol. He stopped in front of the tree, just staring at it.

From his peripheral vision he saw a shadow move to behind him. He was going to turn, before he heard the sound of a gun click, and the barrel pressed to the back of his head. "You broke the rules" the raspy voice hissed. Hotch breathed heavily, not moving a muscle.

"You don't make a deal with the devil, then break the rules!"


	11. Chapter 11

**(So I realize last chapter was a lot shorter than I had hoped/promised for. So hopefully this chapter is longer. I have just been really busy with Flag Football tryouts. I made first cuts though! And I have 5 tests out of 6 today. Hah! Well I'll stop blabbing and let you read now :D Oh and please review and tell me if you like the story!)**

Hotch breathed heavily and turned around to face Oakley. The cold eyes, and the sprawled brown hair. "How did I break the rules, Mr. Devil?" Hotch asked hard.

Oakley clenched his teeth, was he trying to be funny? Oakley placed the barrel between Hotch's eyes."Don't fuck with me!" Oakley hissed. Hotch threw up his hands,

"My bad" Hotch said. Hotch had a urge to punch Oakley in the face, but he knew that if he did he would never get Emily back. Hotch had to get on Oakley's level of thinking. He had to outwit the so called 'devil' at his game.

Hotch moved to grab his gun, as he saw Oakley turn his gun. Before Hotch reached his gun, Oakley's gun had hit Hotch's skull with a loud thud. Hotch scrambled to get his balance back, so he could react, but the darkness was swelling. Hotch flung his arms, trying to seize Oakley, but all that happened was another hit to the head.

Oakley grinned with pride as the agent fell to the forest floor. The gleam in his eyes, shined a horrid look of happiness in the pain he knew he was causing to his old friend. Oakley knew Aaron Hotchner had not remember Oakley. Oakley had changed his name, and he had changed his looks. He knew he would have the best pleasure to re-tell the story to Aaron and watch as he remembered. Watched as Aaron would cry and knew all of this, was his fault.

Oakley grabbed Hotch's arms and started dragging the unconscious man to the truck just yards away, hidden behind a cluster of trees. Oakley dragged Hotch to his truck and threw him in the bed. Oakley pulled out a small pocket knife. He rolled up Hotch's sleeve, cutting into the muscle very lightly. He let the blood trickle into a little cup. Oakley went back covering the drag marks. A few yards from the tree he left Hotch's Glock 17, he spilled the cup to make a puddle of blood by the gun. Oakley then left Hotch's cell phone a few feet in another direction from the blood.

Oakley drove back onto the road before he jumped out again. He went back and covered the tire tracks. The only clues he left for the BAU were the SUV, blood and glock 17, perfect tools for telling them, they were loosing.

Oakley got back into the truck and drove off into the night. He was winning.

:]:]:]:]

Emily looked over softly to Riley as Carcy had disappeared up the stairs.

"I'm sorry" Emily said to Riley. Riley looked over to the agent, her eyes in question.

"Why are you apologizing?" Riley asked.

"I didn't stop her" Emily said.

"He was never an uncle to me. He never cared" Riley spat.

Emily heard the hardness in the young woman's voice. She knew how it felt to be related to a person but not be connected to them. Just then Carcy stormed back in.

Carcy pointed the pistol to Riley and smiled. The bullet rang through the air, hitting Riley square in the chest. Emily's eyes met with Riley's lifeless floaty eyes.

Emily felt tears trickle down her cheeks. How could some one so innocent have their life taken so brutal. Emily watched as Carcy walked into Riley's cell, unlocking the chains and throwing the body on the floor. As Carcy started to stab the lifeless body, Emily sobbed, looking away.

"Aww, did I kill your little friend?" Carcy asked mockingly. Emily did not reply, and regretted it when she heard Carcy come in her own cell.

"How long have I been here?" Emily asked, changing the subject.

"About 8 Hours" Carcy snickered sitting down next to Emily. Emily looked away from Carcy not replying to her. She couldn't believe she had been there that long. Carcy had jumped up from the bench, striding towards the outside of her cell. Emily's eyes followed after Carcy, watching her go to a cabinet hidden in the shadows next to the stairs. Emily cringed as she saw the long metal shine. Emily pulled at her restrains as Carcy walked back in. Emily's wrist had started to bleed at the pressure hitting the bullet. Carcy snickered at the struggling agent. "Aw, whats wrong?" Carcy mocked.

"Please. Don't." Emily said seeing Carcy next to her grabbing her right arm. Emily didn't want it because she knew deep down inside she secretly craved it.

"Don't struggle and I might not hit you in the wrong place" Carcy said. Carcy gave up on aim and just stab the needle into Emily's arm.

Emily cried out in pain as the needle broke through the skin. She knew what was going happen, and secretly was thankful. She could get out of the living hell for a few moments. She let the blackness win with out a fight.

Carcy smiled as she saw Emily go limp and laid down on the bench. Carcy moved some strands out of Emily's face. "Sleep well" Carcy whispered as she delicately placed her lips on Emily's. Carcy stared at Emily for a second before she got up and walked out of the cell. Locking the door and walking up the small stairs.

:]:]:]:]:]

It was 5:45, Morgan, Reid, Rossi, and JJ were all in the parking lot looking at the one SUV left.

"I guess Hotch went in early" Morgan guess. The other three nodded, knowing Hotch. All of them felt bad for sleeping that night but they all understood they needed it. They knew Emily was strong and would make it through the night. They all still had hope and confidence to get the agent back. Rossi jumped in the drivers seat as Morgan jumped in the passenger seat, Reid and JJ behind them.

Morgan pulled out the cell Garcia gave him. He tried to remember which cell number Garcia gave Hotch. He remembered finally dialing it and putting it on speaker.

The four agents listened as there were 5 rings and then Hotch's voice came on. "This is SSA Aaron Hotchner. At the time I am not available, please leave you name and number. I will get back to you as soon as I can" Hotch said before the voicemail came to a beep for them to leaver a message.

Morgan closed the phone. "Why is he not answering his phone?"

"It is 5:30. He is probably at the station, has his phone on silent, so it wont disturb others." Rossi replied.

"At least on vibrate" Morgan stated. Reid rolled his eyes, Hotch was probably just at the station not answering his phone, so he could concentrate on finding Emily.

When they got to the station's parking lot they saw Deputy Jones standing next to a cruiser, on his phone apparently arguing with some one. The agents jumped out, JJ and Reid heading inside and Morgan and Rossi walking over to the Deputy.

As Jones closed his cell he looked to Morgan and Rossi, "Ah Agent Rossi, Morgan" Jones greeted with a handshake.

"Is Agent Hotchner inside?" Rossi asked.

"No, Sir. I haven't seen him since he left with all of you last night" Jones replied. The worried look grew on all three men's faces. The all hurried inside to see J.J. and Reid huddled over a desk.

"Reid" Rossi called. Both Agents looked at the entering three men. "Hotch is missing" Rossi said to both of the agents.

On everyone's face a complete shock overwhelmed any expressions they once wore. With out the father of the team, the agents felt vulnerable. Felt weaker. They all knew Hotch was the one who kept this team intact and with out him they all 's why Hotch was such a great leader for the team.

Reid, Morgan and J.J turned to Rossi. They knew he would be the next one to step up. "Morgan get Garcia" Rossi immediately ordered.

"Penelope Garcia, Technical Analyst" Garcia answered the phone with out the hyped-up enthusiasm she usually had.

"Hey Baby Girl. It's okay. We're gonna find this son of a bitch" Morgan breathed understanding that Morgan felt the same way.

"What do you need to know" Garcia spoke up finally.

"Can you track Hotch's phone you gave him?" Morgan asked.

"That's a dumb question" Garcia said as Morgan heard the typing. There was a small short gasp before Morgan worried.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"Hotch's is phone is sending out a signal. But I don't think it's where we want it to be." Garcia whimpered.

"Where is it?" Morgan asked.

"10 yards from Carner Lake, is an entrance to a forest. 18 yards into the forest is his cell phone" Garcia whined fearing her boss could be in serious trouble. "Morgan" Garcia asked.

It was too late, Morgan had hung up and hurried to Rossi. "His phones in the forest. 28 yards from Carner lake." he announced.

"Lets go" Rossi said. "J.J. and Reid stay here and work on geographical, Deputy Jones, if you don't mind coming with us?" Rossi asked.

Deputy Jones nodded and turned to J.J. and Reid, "Use what ever you need too" he said walking after Morgan and Rossi.

Morgan was driving as Jones described to Rossi about the lay out of the forest and the lake.

"Turn right onto Hawkers road." Jones said to Morgan. Morgan drove fast but was caught off guard as he turned onto the road. It was a dirt road and all the men went flying. Luckily the had seat belts on this time.

"Rossi!" Morgan slammed on the brakes, making the car jolt.

Rossi turned from his view from Jones to outside through the wind shield. "It's Hotch's car" Rossi gulped, seeing the black SUV off road abandoned with the side door open. Throwing his seat belt off and jumping out of the SUV, Rossi walked to the vehicle, with Morgan and Jones behind him.

Morgan removed his Glock 17 from the holster stretching it out in front of him. Jones followed routine behind him.

Rossi came up to the open door, his weapon in front of him. He looked in side the car, an empty inside of a car.

Rossi stammered slamming his fist against the door.

"Rossi" Morgan called from the other side. "We still have to find his cell" Morgan said running towards the lake.

The three men stopped at the lake looking around for any clues. Nothing was there, they decided to keep on moving and actually go into the forest. All of them holding their weapons, ready to fire if need be.

The tree had spread out but each had a clear vision of one another.

"Agent Rossi" Jones called from behind a few trees. Rossi and Morgan came rushing from the sound. When they arrived they saw Jones bent over Hotch's phone and a puddle of blood. Morgan looked away, not wanting his biggest fear enter him. Rossi bent down next to Jones, almost as if he were too cry he covered his eyes.

Just then the phone let out a ring. Morgan turned back and looked at Rossi. Rossi looked at Jones and Morgan, he slowly pulled his hand towards the phone. Opening it, he brought it too his ear.

"Hello?" He managed to ask.

"Hello, Agent Rossi. Tell Agent Morgan and Deputy Jones I said hi also." a raspy voice spoke.

"Stop bullshitting me. Where the hell is Agent Hotchner and Prentiss?" Rossi yelled.

"Now, patience Dave. I assure you they are were I want them to be. Have a nice day" the voice spoke calmly.

"I swear if you touch them-!"

"All you have to do is keep his phone with you" the raspy voice laughed and hung up the phone with a click.

"What did he say?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing that help us."


	12. Chapter 12

**(I'm so so sorry that I haven't written. I've been really busy with tryouts and school. And I had a retreat this past weekend. I wrote half of the chapter before but then finished after. Here's ya chapter!) **

"Aaron Hotchner" the voice in Hotch's ear whispered. Hotch slowly groaned opening his eyes. His vision was blurry, and the darkness of the room did not help it to restore. Hotch felt Oakley's breath on his neck. He tried to move to jump at Oakley but he felt his arms restrained behind his back. He felt the dry blood on the side of his face, he licked his right side of his lips to get the blood off.

"Ah, good. You're awake" Oakley smiled. Hotch's vision became in focus and Hotch watched as Oakley sat down in a metal chair, similar to the one he was in, across from him. Hotch looked around and saw that he was in a 10x10 concrete room, with a small metal door.

"Where's Prentiss?" Hotch spat.

"I thought you called her Emily?" Oakley asked giving Hotch a smirk as if saying he knew Hotch had deep feelings for her. Hotch twitched, how did he know? The only person who knew was Rossi and Hotch had just told him that a couple hours ago.

'_Has it been just a couple hours?'_ Hotch asked himself. "I know what kind of games you play, I am not afraid" Hotch growled.

"Oh, really?" Oakley laughed."Enlighten me on just how I play?" Oakley smirked.

Hotch tried to speak but the words got stuck in his throat. Truthfully they hadn't yet made a full profile, and knew nothing about Oakley. Even with 3 bodies, and 2 missing people, the B.A.U hadn't got anywhere.

"See there Aaron. This is the real you. You have no idea why I love this game. You think you are the best ever, you always did. You always thought you were the top dog, the alpha, the most important! Well Aaron! What do you have now? Nothing!" Oakley screamed throwing the chair against the wall as he stood.

"What do you have against me?" Hotch growled back.

"Everything Aaron! Everything! You know what you did!" Oakley screamed.

"What did I do?" Hotch yelled. Oakley stopped as if Hotch had hit him with a freeze ray. Oakley looked at Hotch, coldness in his eyes.

He dug his hand in his pocket. Hotch saw him pull out a little black track phone.

"You might want to answer it when it rings, if you want Prentiss to stay alive" Oakely murmured, as he patted the cellphone down on Hotch's lap. Oakley brought Hotch's hands in front of him but chained them to the front of the chair. Hotch watched as Oakley went through the squeaking metal door.

On the other side of the door Oakley laughed. He was ecstatic that he was causing this much pain to Aaron Hotchner. Oakley walked into the kitchen on the first floor grabbing the syringe and the bottle of Amphetamine. Walking over to the table he grabbed the disposable cell phone putting it in his pocket. Oakley grabbed the belt from the table wrapping it up with out cutting himself on the glass in it. He put it delicately in his other pocket. "Get the Iron" he smiled to Carcy, who was in the corner of the room. Carcy looked up from her book and smiled back. She immediately jumped up and went to go heat the iron. He smirked as he opened the door leading to the steps to the basement.

"Agent Prentiss" He called, walking to the outside Emily's cell.

Emily's ears perked as she heard a voice. She looked over with weary eyes as she looked to Oakley. "Did Carcy feed you?" Oakley asked he came into the cell. He knew the answer to that question because of her looks, he just wanted to see if she would re act.

Emily shook her head. Her eye caught the two dead body's. The one in the other cell and the one on the floor. She twitched and turned back to Oakley.

"It was a shame she killed him. He was good at what he did. Oh well" Oakley smirked as he entered the cell. Emily struggled to sit up, but couldn't find the energy too.

Oakley took out the belt and unwrapped it. Emily cringed, her body was slightly numb but she was afraid she could still feel the pain that was about to come. What came next surprised Emily. Oakley pulled out a little black disposable cell phone. He flipped it open putting it on speaker. The dial tone sounded as a ring tone came afterwards.

:l:l:l:l

It was 7:51 am, Morgan, Rossi and Jones had made it back to the department. Jones had gone off to find any records for Oakley. Morgan, Rossi, J.J, and Reid were all huddled around the table looking discussing everything. Trying to trace back when Morgan's phone rang.

"Morgan" the voice on the other line sounded.

Emily's eyes widened and Oakley smirked at her reaction. Oakley wondered if she would speak, but she did not make a sound.

"Hello, Derek" Oakley hissed.

"Guys" Emily heard Morgan say. There was a click, he had turned it to speaker phone.

"This is Agent Rossi speaking" Emily heard Rossi say. She was glad they were okay.

"Hello, Dave. How are you?" Oakley snickered.

"I've seen better days" Rossi growled.

"Ah." Oakley said. "Excuse me for just one second" Oakley smiled dialing something into the phone.

The phone in Hotch's lap lit up and buzzed at the same time. Hotch jumped and grabbed the phone before it slid off his thigh. "Hotchner" he answered wearily.

"Oh my god Hotch! Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah" Hotch said.

"Do you know where you are?" Reid asked. Emily felt like Oakley had stuck a knife though her. Emily had not known Hotch was missing also. She didn't care about her life, but now that Hotch's was in trouble she was terrified.

"No, Reid" Hotch yawned in the phone.

"How sweet is this. Almost like a family reunion" Oakley laughed through the phone which he had put on the bench next to Emily. The other agents could hear as Oakely unchained Emily and threw her to the floor.

"You son of a bitch, if you hurt her!" J.J. screamed. Reid, Rossi and Morgan all turned to J.J. with shocked expressions on their faces. None of them had ever seen the media liaison this mad. Morgan stood and wrapped his arms around the now crying J.J.

"It's okay J.J." Emily gasped to comfort her friend.

"Emily!" Hotch replied before J.J. could.

"Hotch" Emily replied softly.

"Are you ok?" Hotch asked.

Before Emily could reply Oakley struck her with the belt. Morgan and J.J. separated looking to the phone. The agents heard the belt make contact with Emily's skin.

Emily felt the sting of the back but made it a priority not to let out any sound. She held her lips tightly, biting her lower lip when she felt the pain surge through her body. She could feel her body get over the pain but start craving the needle. She hated how she was at the mercy of Oakley in front of her team, even if it was over phone. They still knew how she felt. She didn't want them to have to go through the pain with her.

On Hotch's line of the phone, Hotch just bit his lip. He didn't want them to her the sniffling of his tears. All he wanted to do is to tear Oakley up into pieces and hold Emily. He felt as though he was being stripped of his life. If any one of the members from the B.A.U it hurt Hotch. Hotch felt like a father to all them and he felt as if he needed to protect them as his own. Right now it was like when a cub was taken from the mother bear, but the mother bear was in a trap and couldn't help the cub.

"Why don't you just pick on some one your own size you bastard!" Hotch yelled.

"Oh, do not worry Aaron. You're time will come" Oakley laughed into the phone.

J.J. had balled up parts of Morgan's shirt into her fists. Reid grasped his chair, and Rossi had his head in his hands not wanting to accept this was actually happening.

"No. Please don't touch him" they all heard Emily whisper to they heard another smack of the leather hitting the they still heard no response from Emily.

Then they heard the creak of what sounded like a metal door.

"It sounds like a cage. If so, it needs to be in private, call Garcia and get her to look up any purchases of metal in the last year" Rossi whispered in J.J's ear. J.J nodded walking out of the room, Morgan sitting down next to Reid putting a hand on the younger agents shoulder.

"Thank you" they heard Oakley say happily.

"You're welcome" they heard a females voice. Rossi and Morgan looked to each other. They didn't know there was another unsub. Reid put his face in his hands not able to bear any more bad news.

"Maybe this will help you speak" Oakley snickered, they all knew he was talking to Emily. Just then Emily screamed out in pain. Hotch let all his tears fall and the other agents just sat frozen.

They could hear Emily's breathing, rapidly trying to calm back down. "You can hurt me all you want. Just don't hurt Hotch or any one else." Emily whispered through short breaths.

"No!" Hotch said, then another scream from Emily came, and Hotch screamed back at Oakley.

There was only Emily's heavy breathing on the line for what seemed like minutes. Then Oakley laughed, "I am hurting you. You know it. It hurts you very much to hear her scream in pain. Trust me I know what it feels like" Oakley started to scream at Hotch.

" Ее дядя." Emily spoke. Rossi looked to Morgan and Reid.

"Russian" Reid whispered in Rossi's ear.

"What did you just say?" Oakley growled backslapping her across her face. Emily closed her eyes, praying they would be able to find out what she said.

Oakley hung up the phone. Leaving Hotch and Rossi on the line.

"Hotch? Are you still there?" Rossi asked as he heard a click.

"Yes" Hotch gulped.

"We're going to find you and Emily. And we're going lock this son of a bastard up. Just keep fighting. You are the strongest chief I've ever known" Rossi encouraged.

"Thank you Dave" Hotch replied slowly. As soon as Hotch finished, Oakley stormed in throwing the phone against the wall, then crushing it under his boot.

"Come here" Oakley screamed, his fist meeting Hotch's jaw. Oakley unlocked Hotch's chains throwing Hotch to the ground, kicking him in the face with the toe of his boot. Hotch's vision blurred but Hotch still tried to fight. He moved into a kneeling position trying to grab at Oakley. He grabbed Oakley and pulled him down. Oakley kicked him in the rib cage and stood back up. Hotch fell back against the wall.

Oakley pulled the pistol out of his holster on his back pointing it at Hotch. "You have really no clue do you!" he screamed. Hotch gulped shaking his head.

"Taylor Zimmerman" Oakley screamed. Just then all the memories flooded back to Hotch.

"James, James Wenfeild?" Hotch asked.

"You finally got it Aaron!" James laughed. All the memories just consumed Hotch. He remembered now. James and him had been friends in highschool. Taylor was a girl James fell in love with. They had gone to a party one night. Taylor had come to Hotch telling him James had raped her. Hotch and James got into a brawl. Taylor broke it up and told James, she really loved Hotch. James had pulled his knife on Hotch but Taylor stepped in front of Hotch. Some one had called 911. When the police arrived they drew their guns and pointed at James. He moved, so did Taylor and Taylor was the one shot with the bullet. James was not found guilty but on parole. After his parole was finished he was never seen in the town again.

"James, That wasn't my fault!" Hotch siad.

"It was too" James screamed shaking the gun."It was your fault because you made her love you!" he screamed.

"I didn't make her do anything!" Hotch said.

"Shut up!" James screamed. The last thing Hotch saw was James' gun make the space between him and the gun smaller. The darkness consumed and Hotch fell to the floor.

:l:l:l:l:l

Back at the station Morgan had called Garcia. "Baby girl. This is important." Morgan said as she picked up the phone.

"Yes?" she asked without her enthusiasm.

"I'm going play you something. Can you translate it?" he asked.

"What language is it?" Garcia asked.

"Reid said it was Russian" Morgan said.

"Morgan?" Garcia asked putting the puzzle together.

"Baby girl. It's important. Please" Morgan said.

"Fine" Garcia said.

Morgan had started where Hotch had screamed at Oakley. Garcia flinched biting her lips. Emily had spoken the Russian and Morgan heard the typing in the background.

"Um" Garcia said unsure as she typed.

"Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"Hold on!" Garcia snapped. "Okay I got it!" Garcia almost screamed through the phone."It means her uncle" Garcia said."Her uncle? Why would Emily say that?" Garcia asked.

"Rossi" Morgan called to Rossi who was outside the conference room. Rossi had jumped out of the chair next to Deputy Jones and grabbed Reid and J.J. All of them came into the office."Garcia translated into Her Uncle" Morgan told them.

J.J. gave a confusing look. "Why would she tell us about her uncle"

"It's not Emily's uncle" Reid said."It's Riley's" Reid told them.

"That would make sense" Rossi said clicking it together.

"Garcia" Morgan asked.

"Already on it" Garcia said as she started to type away. "Keith Jennings." she yelled as she found it.

"He is the brother of Robert Jennings. Oh my holy fried chicken!" Garcia paused.

"What is it?" Rossi asked.

"Keith Jennings is a judge at the same place Oakley was on trial and where his records where sponged. I think this is our second unsub" Garcia said.

"Do you have an address?" Morgan asked.

"3452 Talring Road" Garcia replied.

"That's 2 hours from here" Morgan said.

"Let hurry then. Get the department to assist us" Rossi said to J.J. She nodded and made her way hurriedly out of the room.

"Thank you baby girl" Morgan said.

"Derek" Garcia asked before he hung up.

"Yea?" Morgan asked.

"Please be safe. Everyone of you. Please get Hotch and Emily back." Garcia whimpered.

"We will baby girl" Morgan said before hanging up and running out of the room with Rossi and Reid.

**(Ah! How'd you like that chapter? Please review. The next chapter will probably be up soon, since tomorrow is last day of tryouts and I will probably not make the team so I'll be home more. **

**Oh and a thanks to Holly Rosslyn, HPforever-after, montydam, miaa29, miriel celeste, RosalieTheBeautyQueen, NicknHotchfan, HouseBroken, PrincessHotch, THUNDER BAT, and brittanydelko4ever for all reviewing and supporting for the story. You are all greatly appreciated)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Back for another awesome chapter! Way back when I was planning to stop the story here, but I got more ideas so it will live on. This chapter is sort of happy at the ending. I decided to be nice for a change. :D Oh and tomorrow is final cuts! Wish me luck!) **

After James left Emily, Carcy had come in for some fun. Carcy hadn't been to harsh on Emily's already worn body because she wasn't getting much of a reaction. Finally when she had taken out the syringe James passed her, Carcy got a reaction from Emily. She taunted Emily for what seemed like forever before finally injecting Emily. Emily hated the truth, truth that she secretly desired the drug they had injected many times.

Emily woke up with out the restraints on her wrists. She gasped as she held her wrist, not believing the chains were off. She ran her fingers on the deep red cut all the way around her wrist where the chains had been. She moved to a sitting position, noticing she was siting on the floor. As her vision came to her she made out a figure across her cell in the front corner. She struggled to make out who it was. It was Hotch!

"Hotch" Emily whispered as she crawled over to him. She did not have enough strength to get on her knees, so she had to army crawl to the corner. "Hotch" She whispered as she got next to his side. He was curled up in a ball, his knees to his chest and his forehead touching his knees. "Hotch" she asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. She noticed the trail of blood running down his back. Looking closer she found the source. One golden bullet.

"Oh, no. Hotch" she asked, tearing off a part of the boxers that had not been torn and pressed it onto Hotch's wound.

"Ah that stings" Hotch gasped as he felt pressure against his wound.

"Hotch" Emily cried and flung her arms around him.

"Emily" he smiled as he saw who was next to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly but when she huffed in pain he realeased her. He looked down at her body. He could see all the burns and flogging marks. He cringed in pain, not knowing how much she had really gone through. The boxers were covered in dried blood so was the black satin bra. "I'm so sorry" Hotch started to apologize.

Emily looked up to Hotch for a moment, "This is no ones fault. You know that. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. It even could have been Reid or Morgan. I am thankful it wasn't." Emily told him with her gentle whisper. Hotch opened his mouth to speak but Emily stopped him holding up her hand.

"Well. Looky here. How sweet" James coughed harshly as he entered the cell, Carcy behind him. She didn't even bother to close the door.

Hotch put his arm protectively in front of Emily. He hated even seeing all the burns and cuts on her body, he didn't want her to get any more.

"You think you can protect her, Aaron?" James laughed. James grabbed Emily's hair pulling her back. At the same time Hotch moved to his knees grabbing James' wrist so he would let Emily go. Carcy moved in wrapping the belt around Hotch's throat, pulling him back. She tied the belt to the bar. He swiped at her hands, and then threw a punch to her face. Carcy recoiled kicking him in the rib. He moved his legs to trip her. She fell to her knees and he punched her in the face again. She moved and kicked him in the face, as she laid on the floor. She finally grabbed the hand cuffs, cuffing Hotch's hands behind his back.

James had thrown Emily to the other side of the cage, her head slamming into the bars. Emily wanted to become numb, wanted to get the syringe stuck in her arm. James kicked her in the face. With no energy left, Emily laid there helplessly. She would bear the pain until the needle came. She did not close her eyes yet. Instead she looked to Hotch's struggle with Carcy. She closed her eyes as the victorious dark brown vixen got up. She opened has she felt a hand on her face.

It was Carcy's hand. "Is this not fun?" she asked in a seductive tone. Emily got herself to slide backwards at Carcy's touch. Carcy slapped Emily in the face then leaned forward. Carcy placed her lips on Emily's cheek. Emily moved her hand to push Carcy's face. As soon as she did Carcy jumped up, kicking Emily in the face once more.

"After, All I've done for you!" Carcy screamed. James smiled from the corner, enjoying his laid still on the floor, not replying but looking to Hotch."Give me the knife!" Carcy shouted at James. James, willingly, handed over to knife to the angry woman. Carcy grabbed it with greed, turning to Emily, ginning.

Carcy knelt down next Emily, "I love you, you know that?" Carcy asked. Emily didn't reply and regretted it when the silver dug into her skin on her leg. She cried out in pain, her cry echoing around the basement.

Hotch cringed at the sound of her cries, one after the other. He couldn't bear it any more and shouted out.

"F.B.I" A strong male voice yelled from the first floor. Emily heard the voice, it was Rossi. Tears started to fall from her eyes, she was rejoicing inside. Hotch praised inside also. He was the happiest he had been for a while.

James pulled out his gun and turned it on Emily. The four adults in the basement were flooded with light as the door broke. Morgan stepped through first, "F.B.I" he yelled as he walked down the stairs. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, his gun aimed at James. His eyes darted back and forth from Emily, to James then Hotch.

Rossi, J.J., and Reid appeared behind him. "Oakley Kennings, Its over. Put the gun down" Rossi said sternly making eye contact with the serial killer.

Carcy stood over Emily with her knife. J.J. had her eyes, coldly fixed on the woman, and her gun. Reid had his gun pointed to James but looked at Hotch.

"Now, Now Agent Rossi. You know the drill, shoot me i shoot her." James smiled.

"Kennings. It's over. You have four agents pointing a gun at you" Morgan growled ready to rip his head off.

"It's not Kennings!" he screamed. "It's James Wenfeild!" he screamed. "You all knew nothing! You all think you can bring down any criminal! Well you cant!" he shouted as the bullet rang out.

At the sound of the bullet, two more shot. Emily screamed, Carcy fell and James staggered.

Carcy had dropped the knife, and it had stabbed Emily in the upper arm before clinging to the ground. Carcy had got hit with both of the bullets the agents shot, James' bullet had only grazed Emily's ear. Her ear was ripped off just on the upper part and it was bleeding.

James stared at the body who was on the floor. He looked up to the agents, his gun by his side. Rossi moved in closer, James dropped the gun. Holding out his hands he smirked. A smirk telling Rossi to come get him. Morgan got to James first throwing him again the solid wall in the back.

"I'm going make sure the next 30 years of your life are going to be living hell!" Morgan yelled handcuffing him.

"Bring it" James smiled as he was pushed around to Rossi. He stopped before walking with Rossi, he looked to Emily."You were beautiful agent" he smiled before Rossi threw him forward, storming with him up the stairs.

J.J. unlocked Hotch, Hotch ran to Emily falling on his knees next to her. Morgan kneeled down next to Hotch while Reid and J.J. held each other.

"Emily" Hotch said putting a hand on her cut cheek.

"Hotch" she groaned.

"Yes. It's me" Hotch smiled. Emily looked wearily to him, "It's over Emily. He's in the police car right now. Ready to go to federal prison. It's over" Hotch said. Emily did not reply but let happy tears fall down. Hotch moved to pick up Emily but Morgan stopped him.

"Your shoulder" Morgan said.

"It's fine-"

"Hotch. Let me take her. I promise, I will get her to the ambulance" Morgan replied. Hotch half smiled to him and got up. He staggered for a minute.

"C'mon Hotch" J.J. said, letting him use her for support to get up the stairs.

Morgan picked up Emily bridal style. Emily slowly wrapped her arms around his broad neck. Morgan nestled Emily's head into his chest and started to walk up the stairs.

"C'mon kid" Morgan said to Reid.

"Yeah. Coming" Reid replied as Morgan walked up the stairs. Reid had put his gun back in his holster as he stared to the floor by the bench. It was a needle. He knew what it meant. He was over his addiction and was not tempted to use that needle but was scared Emily would be. 'How much had they given her?' he asked. He did not want to know but would keep an eye on her. He walked up the stairs and out of the house. He saw Rossi, J.J. and Morgan around Hotch. All who were standing next to the doors of the ambulance looking in.

"It's fine. It's only some bruised ribs and they already got the bullet out" Hotch protested to the agents.

"How long will she be in the hospital?" Morgan asked.

"A couple of days. She has multiple cuts they need to stitch, several bullets still in, some bruised ribs, and a lot of burns. They said it was lucky she was alive" Rossi repeated from what he had heard from the paramedics."She's going to be flown to the hospital back in Quanitco, closer to home" Rossi said.

Reid looked in the ambulance and saw the paramedics hooking Emily up to several machines. "I will fly with her" he said.

Everyone looked to him, Hotch stared. "Reid, if you don't mind, I would like to" Hotch said. Reid nodded.

"The rest of us will fly back in the jet. Let us know when we can come visit" Rossi said.

Hotch nodded and asked Rossi if he could grab his stuff and Prentiss' stuff from the Hotel, because Hotch would be going in the ambulance with Prentiss.

"See you back in Virginia" Rossi parted.

Hotch nodded jumping into the ambulance with Prentiss. He sat down next to the woman laying on the bed. He smiled knowing she would be okay. He rested his hand on top of hers.

Emily opened her eyes wearily. She felt a hand on top of hers. She looked over and saw it was Hotch. She tried to speak but they had covered her mouth with a breathing device. She breathed loudly so he would notice she was awake.

"Hey there" Hotch struggled with her hand to move the device, Hotch understood and moved it just so he could hear her speak.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, slightly confused.

"You're suppose to be with the team" she said.

"I'm coming with you. They flying you in to Virginia. I'm going stay with you." Hotch said. Emily nodded. Her stomach growled and she winced as the pain grew in her body. She started to breath heavily as her throat started to swell.

The beeping started up rapidly as Emily gasped for air. The paramedic turned and put back the breathing machine on Emily.

"It's okay Emily. I'm right here" Hotch said."I will always be here!" he whispered after she had closed her eyes. "I will always be here" Hotch whispered again. He leaned back against the inside of the ambulance and decided to get some rest before the flight.

**(There you go! I know it wasn't much and the ending sucked but I promise the next few chapters will be way better! Please review and tell me what ya think! Oh and this story may be triggering in the next few chapters, so please be advised. **

**And a thanks to brittanydelko4ever, THUNDER BRAT, HouseBroken, RosalieTheBeautyQueen, and HPforever-after, for all their amazing reviews!)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**(So I didn't make the team :(( I thought I would have more time to write. But I sort of don't. I am a student assistant with the team, so i still go to practice and all. Chapter 14!)**

_"Emily" the voice came. She opened her eyes. She was laying down. She was looking up to the face of James Wenfeild. "Time to say goodbye" he smiled to her as he clicked the gun in his hand. _

_Her eyes followed his hand as he pointed the the gun over to the corner. In the little light she had, her eyes made out the figure. It was Hotch!_

_"No! Please!" Emily screamed at James. _

_"Sorry Babe" James smiled, he pulled down on the trigger. The shot echoed as it rang out. Emily watch as Hotch's body replied to the force. He opened his eyes. _

_"Emily" he whispered._

_"Hotch!" _

_Another shot rang out. And again another shout from Emily betrayed her lips, and another 'Emily' came from Hotch. "Please, Please stop!" she screamed at James again, who was now laughing. _

_She struggled to get out from under him but found her body was limp. _

_"No! No!" she cried out. _

_"Emily! Emily!"_

All the darkness faded and light flooded Emily's eyes. Soon she was looking at a white ceiling. She felt hands grasp around her wrist, she thrashed violently to get away.

"Prentiss!" she heard Morgan's voice say. She looked over and saw the dark man standing over her.

"Morgan?" she asked with a whisper.

"I'm right here" he said. She looked around, realizing she was in a hospital bed.

"How'd I get here?" she asked.

"You don't remember do you?" he asked shaking his head. He released his hands from her wrist but stayed next to the bed, just in case. "We rescued you and Hotch from Wenfeild. Hotch rode with you to the hospital there. You were flown into this one."

Then it hit Emily. The whole thing, seeing Carcy step in front of James. Seeing the bullet whiz past her, and feeling the pain in her ear. Getting stab with the knife Carcy dropped. Then getting lifted by Morgan. Then the ambulance.

"Wait!" she almost yelled struggling to sit up. "Where's Hotch?" she panicked.

Morgan held her arms."It's okay. He's right outside in the waiting room. He's been here the past 3 days. This was the first time he got some sleep" Morgan said releasing his grip.

"3 days?" Emily asked looking at him. The tears in her eyes were drying up.

"Yeah. You were in a coma" he said pulling a chair up next to the hospital bed. Emily just stared at him. All the thoughts raced through her head. She started to cry, remembering everything that happened in the basement of Wenfeild's.

"I'm sorry" she managed to get out in between the sobs.

"Hey, Hey! There's nothing to be sorry about. Let the tears out" Morgan said wrapping his arms gently around her torso. Under the hospital gown, there were many bandages stuck to her torso to cover the stitches and the burns.

"I should have fought. Or warned you all on the phone. I should have warned Hotch more!" Emily cried out.

"Emily" Morgan cooed running his hand through some strands of hair. "It's okay! Hotch is okay. He was not the one who was burned or cut or shot. Please. You did all you can" Morgan struggled to find what to say to make the fragile emotional woman to remain as calm as she could. He did not want Hotch waking up, since he just got to bed. Emily cried what seemed like forever in Morgan's arms before she released her self and laid back on the bed, awkwardly so she wouldn't hit the cuts or the burns that were on her back.

"I just felt so helpless. Worthless" Emily whispered, her throat sore and her head aching.

"Don't say that. You're not worthless. Wenfeild wanted you to feel that way, but he's not around anymore" Morgan stated calmly, trying not to cry himself. Emily was like a little sister to him. He would've never imagined her in a life situation like that, and finding her beat half to death. Now in a hospital bed, trying to recover not only physically but mentally also. Mentally, he knew she would never get whatever images of what happened in that basement, ever out of her head. Emily looked to him, this time meeting his eyes. "I know it's early, but if you tell me what happened in there I can be able to help you more" Morgan whispered to her.

Emily wanted to answer him, but a big lump formed in her throat. A tear trickled from her right eye, a silver lining down her cheek. Before Morgan could say anything, Reid waded into the hospital room.

"Emily" he asked with his caring tone. Emily looked up and saw Reid holding two cups of coffee from Starbucks.

"Hey Reid" Emily smiled.

"This is for you" Reid squeaked slightly as he hit her arm handing her the coffee. He was afraid he had hit a cut on her arm.

Emily clenched her teeth together at the slight bump on one of the cuts. "Thank you" she said gratefully, a grateful gleam in her eyes also.

Reid smiled and nodded. He pulled up another chair on the other side of the bed, not looking at Morgan, and taking of a sip of his own coffee.

"So how is Mrs Prentiss?" Reid asked.

"Better" Emily smiled. "Is Hotch up?" she asked.

"No. Actually Rossi tried to get him to go back to the apartment to sleep, but he fell asleep here. He's out" Reid updated her with his blabbing tone.

She missed Reid's fast talking. Emily knew she was only there for 14 hours, but it felt like days. "Come here" Emily whispered, opening her arms. Reid adjusted his messenger back to lean over and give her a hug. He tried not to press to hard, trying not to hit another cut or burn.

"I'm sorry Emily" Reid whispered.

"It's not your fault" Emily whispered back to him.

"You're up" a familiar voice came from the doorway. It was the same voice that had screamed through the phone swearing at Wenfeild.

"J.J." Emily said turning to the blonde as Reid had released her from their hug.

"Emily Prentiss" J.J. teared up, making quick strides towards the hospital bed, coming up next to the bed on Morgan's embraced each other, and Emily gasped at the pain J.J's arm was bringing to Emily's rib cage."I'm sorry!" J.J apologized as she backed away but still stood next to the bed.

"How's the pain medicine working?" J.J asked

"I don't know. They haven't given me any since I've been up" Emily replied shifting back more on her left hipbone, so some of the cuts would be off the mattress.

"What!" J.J stammered.

"I've only been up for 20 minutes" she guessed.

"Oh ok. Do you need anything. I know the hospital food sorta stinks, so I'm bringing you Chinese tonight." J.J said. Emily nodded, she knew that J.J would be very controlling the next few days of, eating, sleeping, basically her whole schedule.

"Where is my dark haired raven of beauty?" A worried voice cried out, coming into the room.

"I'm not such a beauty right now Garcia" Emily replied.

"Oh Honey! You always beautiful!" Garcia said pushing her way past her chocolate goddess, standing next to set a bag down on the lower part of the bed.

"I brought you some snacks. Some chocolate, and some movies I think you'd like to watch." Garcia smiled.

"How long do you think I'm staying here for?" Emily asked slightly worried.

"The doctors said only two more days" Morgan butted it, to make sure Garcia didn't say anything to make the younger women upset. Emily nodded.

"Excuse me" A little voice came from the door. Everyone looked towards the scrawny nurse in the doorway. "I have to give her some medicine right now."

Emily knew Hotch hadn't seen Wenfeild inject her. She was thankful, because he couldn't report it. That meant she could get the same drugs as she did there in the hospital. "We aren't allowed to stay?" J.J complained.

"We are going to be giving her a form of Amphetamine. She will be tired, and we need her to get some rest" The nurse explained. Everyone nodded. Garcia gave Emily a kiss on the cheek before exiting. Morgan kissed her on the forehead, "Rest up. See you later" he whispered. Reid gave her a light hug and a big smile. J.J hugged Emily then looked her in the eyes.

"I'm glad you're back" J.J smiled before walking out.

"Mrs Prentiss. Which arm would you like it in?" the nurse asked kindly.

Emily choose the arm she had not been stuck in, so the nurse wouldn't see the marks made by Wenfeild's inside, she was thankful that the nurse had come. Especially, with the medicine. "Supper will be brought to you at 5:45" Was the last thing Emily heard. She drifted off into a light sleep. The medicine would not give her nightmares, just good hallucinations in her dreams.

:]:]:]:]:]

Hotch was awoken by Morgan sitting down next to him.

"Mornin' sleepy" Morgan smiled to the awakening man next to him.

"Is she up?" Hotch asked.

Morgan gulped, "Yeah, but the nurse just gave her some medicine."

Hotch sighed. "What time is it?' he asked.

"About 2:30" there was a pause " pm" Morgan sarcastically interjected."Hotch, you should go home and get some sleep, in an actual bed."

"I'm fine Morgan. I'm not leaving this hospital until she is" Hotch said. Morgan nodded, agreeing it was fair enough. After all Emily and Hotch had been through together. He knew Hotch would know part of what went on but there was still 12 hours that Emily was alone with Wenfeild.

"Hotch. Be honest with me-"

"Morgan. I know you want to know what happened. I can't tell you any more than what you already know. Emily stood up for me, and for that she got beat once more. Before I was thrown into the cell with her, I don't know what they did with her." Hotch said helplessly.

Morgan looked to Hotch, a uneasiness growing in his stomach. "Do you think she'll ever tell us?" Morgan asked.

"That's not up to us to question. She will tell us when the time is right. Truthfully, I wouldn't. She had to endure through a lot of pain to get that many cuts and burns, it will take her time to heal from that mentally." Hotch replied.

The two agents sat in silent for a while. It was 6:00 when J.J, Reid, and Garcia returned with the food. All three agents went home but came back to eat dinner with the rest of them. Rossi had stayed at the hospital all day but was no where to be seen. Hotch had been lost in his thoughts, and Morgan was on his 8th Home&Life magazine when J.J. walked in, followed behind Garcia and Reid.

The group had made a space around one of the coffee's table. Everyone had paper plates and was enjoying their food.

"Hotch" Reid asked. Hotch looked up to the young agent and could see a worried look on his face. "How is exactly did you end up in Wenfeild basement?" he asked.

Hotch had been dreading this question. He did not want to tell the team he lied to them. But he did. He had to get the truth out, and had to be honest.

"Wenfeild called me about 3 the other morning. He had Emily on the phone. He shot her, gave me directions. He said if I followed him I could get her back" Hotch said, coming to a whisper at the end.

Morgan looked astounded. "Why didn't you come get any of us?" he asked.

"I couldn't. He told me I had to go alone."

"Every ransom demand comes that way!" Rossi interjected.

"It wasn't a ransom" Hotch said.

"But you should have come got us!" Morgan shot back.

"Guys! It doesn't matter now. It's over!" J.J. cried out, now tears streaming down her face. Morgan got up and went over to J.J embracing his arms around her petite frame.

Reid and Rossi crossed glances at each other about the move.

"I'm going take J.j. home. Call us if anything happens" Morgan said looking at Rossi directly and no one else.

"I should go home to" Reid nodded to Rossi. Garcia nodded and tagged along with Reid, leaving Rossi and Hotch alone.

Hotch put his elbows on his knees, as Rossi sat down next to him. "Was I an idiot Dave?" he asked the older profiler.

"Aaron. No" he paused. "Love makes us do stupid things, it doesn't make us stupid" Rossi replied.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner?" A voice called. Hotch looked up, seeing Emily's nurse next to him.

"Yes" he asked standing up.

"Agent Prentiss. She is up" the nurse replied. Hotch breathed heavily and nodded. Once the nurse had left, he looked back to Rossi.

"She needs you more than I do" Rossi pushed him.

Hotch nodded, striding towards Emily's hospital room.

**(A thanks to THUNDER BRAT, RosalieTheBeautyQueen, HPforever-after, and kate. Thank you for reviewing. And everyone else, please tell me what you think so far.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Hi! Sorry i have been so busy and haven't been able to write. Well here goes nothing. I don't own criminal minds, nor jaws, nor Brams, or Full House. And how'd yall like the episode about doyle and prentiss! Ahh! I don't want Emily to leave!)**

Emily shifted in her bed, grunting at the pain it was causing to all the cuts on her back. She didn't want to be up. She felt for sure some one was going come try and talk to her. She just wanted the needle again, to be able to sleep. Not worry about this world and the things in it.

"Hey" a whisper came from the corner of the room where the entrance was. Emily looked up from her lap and saw Hotch leaning against the doorway. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure" Emily replied softly. She looked back down to her hands in her lap. Bandages ran up her arm, the gauze itching at her skin.

"How do you feel?" Hotch asked.

"Tired" Emily smiled as a little giggle came from both of them. It was only a joke because she had been asleep for three days. She felt stupid as blush rose up in her two sat in silence for what seemed forever. Emily was uncomfortable, because she knew Hotch wanted to ask her what happened. She didn't ever want to explain, especially not to Hotch, but not to anyone else either.

"Did you get supper?" Hotch asked. Emily nodded remembering supper. The nurse brought a full plate and Emily could only get down a spoon full with out wanting to vomit.

Hotch didn't know what else to say. He wanted just to wrap his arms around Emily and never let go, but he couldn't. "So what movies did Garcia get you?" he asked.

"Jaws 1,2, and 3. Also Bram Stroker's Dracula." Emily smiled.

"Which one do you want to watch first?" Hotch asked abruptly.

"Why?" Emily asked slightly.

"Well, I was going to put it in for you. Because you can't get out of that bed, and I'll give you the remote" Hotch smiled.

"Jaws 2" Emily said. "What?" she asked as he looked awkwardly at her. "I don't like the first one as much" Emily smiled. Hotch nodded taking it from the table beside Emily's hospital bed."Hotch" she called as he sat back down next to her. Hotch looked to her, a seriousness spread across her face."Thank you. You kept me alive" Emily said. Hotch nodded, he could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. At the same time his heart fluttered. They stared into each other's eyes before Emily spoke again. "I just want you to know that." Emily slowly smiled before turning back to the t.v.

"I know now" Hotch smiled. Soon the brunette fell asleep, due to the tiredness that had previously come. Hotch looked over to the sleeping Emily, smiling. He was happy she was safe. He didn't want her ever to have to go through something like that again and he was going make sure it wouldn't.

Hotch had left the hospital at 9pm when visiting hours were over. He didn't go to his place, but instead Emily's. Rossi had met him there. Rossi looked to the Profiler walking up to the apartment complex, the man looked as if he had just ran a race.

"Tired?" Rossi asked with a sarcastic, playful tone.

"Yeah. Long day" Hotch said.

"Well, we can come back tomorrow instead"

"No. We can do it tonight. She might be coming home tomorrow. Doctors said her health looks good" Hotch said turning towards the door.

"Ok" Rossi nodded as they entered the complex.

Rossi fumbled with the key before entering Emily Prentiss' apartment. Hotch looked inside and it looked to exact same as it had before Emily went missing. All the beer bottles were in spread out like before. "Come on." Hotch said fumbling with the garbage bag. Rossi started picking up the bottles as Hotch held open the garbage bag. The bag got heavier and heavier for Hotch. Soon the room had been cleared from all the beer bottles sprawled out every where. There was still trash everywhere but the room looked much better.

:]:]:]

Back at the hospital, Emily laid awake in her bed. She wondered what she would be doing right now if she had'nt got kidnapped. She would've probably been at a bar at Rossi and Morgan. Or she could be at home drinking and watching re-runs of Full House. She searched around the dark room, the t.v. had still been playing but it was the third Jaws. Hotch must have put it in when she was sleeping.

Her eyes caught the little dots on the crease of her inner left arm. She rubbed her fingers over the dots. A knot formed in her stomach. How would she get over this? Did she even want too?

Emily found herself being awoken by the blonde media liaison. "J.J" she acknowledged grubbily, rubbing her eyes.

"Mornin' Sleepy" the Pennsylvanian smiled. Emily looked over to the clock on the wall, it was 8:30. Emily could tell it was morning because the shades were pulled back to let the bright sun light escape into the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Emily asked.

"I am, but I got a few hours off, to take you home" J.J. smiled.

"I'm going home?" Emily asked, surprised.

"You don't want to?" J.J. asked.

"I do, I do" Emily said. "It's just soon"

"Well you have been in the hospital for 5 days" J.J told her.

"Okay" Emily nodded. "When is check out time" Emily asked.

"when ever you are ready and have had a check up with the doctor" J.J. said.

"Well I'm ready" Emily piped up grabbing the clothes from the chair, that J.J. had brought.

The doctor had cleared Emily. He told her that she could not be ready for work physically for at least 3 weeks. She also was on pain killers.

Emily asked him if she could drink and he told her only at night after the pain killer had worn off. When Emily had got back to her apartment, it felt like she was a stranger, moving into a new place.

When she walked in she was shocked. The room was cleaned. "J.J" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Some one's been here" Emily said.

"What do you mean?" J.J asked stepping next to her side.

"All the beer bottles. They're all gone" Emily said.

"Oh. Yeah. Hotch and Rossi came by yesterday" J.J. said.

"Oh.." Emily said.

"Oh my beauties!" Garcia squealed behind them. Emily turned around and was engulfed by the analyst.

"Hey Garcia" Emily said gasping for some breath.

"Hey Princess" Morgan said walking in.

"Hey" Emily said as Garcia let go and Morgan wrapped his arms around her.

"We came to keep you company for today. J.j has to go back to work, so we are all taking turns" Garcia smiled.

Emily nodded walking into her kitchen. She was hungry but she remembered she had no food.

Her stomach growled as Morgan walked in behind her.

"You hungry?" Morgan asked, startling Emily. Emily turned to the crossed armed dark man standing a few feet away from her.

"Uh No" Emily said leaning on the eyed Emily, knowing she was lying.

"Prentiss" Morgan stated in a tone telling her that he knew she was lying.

"I'm not hungry Morgan!" Emily angered. She didn't know why, but all this anger just surged through her.

Morgan looked at Emily, he knew something was wrong. "Ok" Morgan said backing down, not wanting to anger her any more.

Emily stared at the dark man. Why did he back down? Suddenly tears began to swell in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she cried trying to wipe the fresh tears from her eyes. Morgan swiftly moved over to her.

"Hey it's okay" he said wrapping his arms around her. She cried in his arms before she heard a familiar soothing voice.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" Hotch asked them. Emily let go immediately to look at Hotch. The tears that had dried became wet again. She was glad to see him. She stumbled over to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you" she said between gasps.

"For what?" Hotch asked soothingly.

"Cleaning up" Emily laughed between crys, she sounded so stupid.

Hotch giggled, smiling a little bit. "Morgan. There's some Chinese i brought. You can have some" Hotch said turning to him as he was holding Emily.

When everyone left, Hotch and Emily had settled themselves on the couch.

"Thanks for the food" Emily smiled as she ate, looking at Hotch.

"You're welcome" Hotch said. Emily kept sneaking peeks at him. He sat next to her eating noodles. She knew it was cheesy but she still felt butterflies.

"Hotch, can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Anything" Hotch said putting down his cup.

"I never thought I would see yall again. I was scared. Especially not seeing you ever again. Ever since I joined the B.A.U, I've looked up to you. You've always been the leader of this team, and an inspiration." Emily gulped. "When you were captured, I was only worried for you. This team would not be the same with out you" Emily said.

"It wouldn't be the same with out you" Hotch replied looking deeply into her eyes. Emily blushed a little bit. "When you were gone. I had to go when he told me I could get you back. Emily, I care deeply for you. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you like that ever again. Mentally I broke down because of the state you were in. I couldn't find myself to even leave the hospital before I talked to you. Emily. You are an amazing agent, and to get through something like that takes one hell of a strong and brave woman. One strong and brave woman who can enter a man's heart with out them even knowing"

Emily was shocked. She just stared at Hotch, processing all the words he just spoke. She gulped trying to speak but couldn't find the right words.

"Emily, I promise to always be here for you. Not only as a leader, but as a friend. You can always talk to me, because I will always, and will always want to listen to you." Hotch said. His seriousness he usually wore had faded into a gentle, kindness expression laid out on his face.

"Thank you" Emily smiled moving close towards him. They hugged tightly before letting go.

"I will always be here" Hotch whispered once more.

As they started a movie Hotch and Emily moved closer. Emily laid down as Hotch sat up on the couch. Emily had her head placed on a pillow, that sat next to Hotch's left thigh. When Hotch saw Emily falling asleep, he gently place a kiss on her forehead, and whispering in her ear, he let the words flow out, "I will always be here."

**(I know that chapter was boring. I just had this thing all weekend long and this is the gap I need to fill before the awesome stuff! Please please review, it means a lot. Thank you to PrincessHotch, THUNDER BRAT, and HPforever-after for reveiwing!) **


	16. Chapter 16

**(Hey yall! Here to write another chapter. Warning: This story can be triggering, so please, be aware. Annndd... Please review, it would really boost my confidence about this story.)**

It had been 3 days since Prentiss arrived home from the hospital. Everyone at the B.A.U had taken turns watching over her the first day after Hotch, then Morgan babysat her. Today was the first day she finally was alone. She was thankful, but also felt weird. She found some cake Morgan had brought the day before left in her fridge. She grabbed a small piece and a blue moon, sitting down in front of the t.v. which was showing a marathon of Reba. Emily had finished her small slice of cake, stretching out she set the plate on the coffee table. Emily looked down seeing the little dots on the crease in her arm. Her stomach twinged, and she knew it wasn't the cake. She wanted the long skinny metal rod, sticking into her vein. The feeling it gave her. The escape in it. The control.

Rubbing her eyes, she struggled to get off the couch. Emily searched around for minutes, before finally pulling her phone out from under the dresser in her bedroom. She walked back down stairs, muting the television and searching through her contacts.

Under the T's was Tanders. Jim Tanders. Hitting the options button, txt message or call popped up. Emily didn't know whether he was busy so she clicked txt message.

"It's Em. Reply when you get this. We need to talk" Emily texted and closed her phone.

When a knock came to the door, Emily dropped her cell phone. "Shit" she mumbled as the back broke off and the battery fell out. "Coming" she called. She grabbed the phone and threw on her sweater.

Throwing the door open in a hurry, trying not to keep her visitor waiting, her eyes laid upon boy genius. "Oh. Hey, Reid" Emily yawned.

"Hey Prentiss. I just came by to drop some food off. Morgan said you fridge was empty when he got back yesterday" Reid smiled, holding up a bag off groceries.

"Oh. Thanks" Emily smiled take the bag from him. "Come in" she huffed when he realized he was still outside.

"Thanks" Reid smiled as he followed her into the kitchen. "So what have you been doing?" he asked.

"Just getting some rest. Cleaning up after Morgan" Prentiss said.

"I would have volunteered but I had to visit my mom" Reid apologized as Prentiss handed him a Sharkfin.

"It's okay" Prentiss said as they sat down on the couch. "It's just that I didn't get too eat much while Morgan was here. And I still have to vacuum the guest bedroom."

"You didn't make the dog sleep on the couch?" Reid joked. Prentiss smiled."So did Hotch ever come by?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. We watched a movie 2 nights ago. I fell asleep and I woke up to him leaving for work" Emily said.

"Oh." Reid mumbled, taking a gulp of his Moose head."Did you two talk at all?" Reid asked.

Emily took a gulp, and her eyes watered. "Yeah" she sniffed. She rubbed her eyes once more, "Just stuff. That happened" Emily replied slowly.

Reid looked at Prentiss. "Look, Emily... I don't know how to ask-" Reid started.

"Reid. I'm sorry, but I can't really explain what happened"

"No. I wasn't going ask that. " Reid said rubbing his face. "When we rescued you and Hotch from Wenfeild's basement. I saw something. Something, that was important to find, but I hated to find it" Reid said. He looked at her, wondering if he made any sense.

A knot formed in Emily's stomach. She knew what he was going to say next. "Prentiss" Reid said getting serious. "There was a syringe on the floor. Please... Tell me if you were ever interjected" Reid slowly stopped looking at her.

Emily looked away from Reid, she did not reply. She didn't know whether to tell him or to keep it too herself. She couldn't tell him, then he would tell Hotch because Reid knew what it was like about addiction. She didn't want Hotch to find out either. He would be mad, or would he?

"Emily" Reid asked watching her trying to ignore him.

Both agents jumped as Emily's cell phone rang. She checked the caller id, Jim Tanders. She looked at Reid. "Maybe you should leave" she said to him.

"Emi-"

"Reid. This is important" Emily said. Reid nodded getting up, he looked sincerely at her.

"Hotch is coming by later, after work" Reid said.

Emily nodded as he walked out the door, she picked up on her phone.

"Jim" Emily answered.

"Emily Prentiss" Jim replied, she could tell he was happy.

"Hey Jim" Emily smiled.

"Now what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" he asked.

"I have a question for you" Emily asked.

"Go ahead" Jim replied.

"Do you still have, you know-"

"Emily. Are you asking me for some juice?" Jim laughed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No. Emily. Don't. I was just messing around. Now, when do you need it by?" Jim.

"As soon as I can" Emily squeaked, feeling helpless.

"Well. What about the park. Park on 23rd street. 5 oclock good?" Jim asked.

"4:30?" Emily asked.

"That'll work" Jim said.

"Jim?"

"Yes?"

"How much will this, you know, cost?" Emily paused.

"Nothing" Jim paused, "Just a reunion gift, for an old time friend" Jim said.

"Okay. Thank you. Well, see you then?" Emily asked.

"4:30" Jimreplied. "And you're welcome. See you later" Jim said.

"Bye" Emily said before she heard his phone click, then she hit end on hers. She set it down on the coffee table, and unmuted the tv. She sat down to finish the rest of her episode of Reba.

:]:]:]:]

Emily stood next to the park bench. She looked around anxiously waiting. She needed to get back because she knew Hotch would be at her apartment soon.

As a tall black long haired man approached her, Emily squirmed.

"Emily?" The black haired man said.

"Jim?" she asked.

"Hey!" He smiled.

"Whoa! You look totally different" Emily smiled as they hugged. Both sitting down on the old wooden park bench after wards.

"Well, I can say the same for you" Jim smiled.

"Yeah" Emily nodded. Jim looked at her neck.

"Is that was this is for?" he asked holding a walmart shopping bag.

"Sort of" Emily said.

Jim looked at her, "Emily" he asked uneasy.

"It's complicated. Can I just?" she asked holding her hand out towards the bag.

Jim had a resistance but knew he needed to give the stuff to her. He wanted to do what ever she needed, he needed to do what ever she needed.

"Okay, Here you go" He said.

Emily smiled as she took the bag from him. "Thank you" she said getting up.

"You're not going stay here and talk?" he asked.

"I kind of have to go. I have to get on the train. But, how about dinner sometime?" she asked.

"That would be good. I'll text you tonight, give you some times" Jim said.

"Thank you, again" Emily smiled. She walked towards the subway train entrance. Before she made the trek underground she stopped at a public restroom. Taking the bag into the big handicap stall, she took out the syringe. She also took how the little bottle. Jim had sent her with 3 little bottles. Hopefully they would last until she could get some more. Emily let the liquid pump into the syringe. As soon as she got enough, she turned needle on her left arm. She found a spot where there was a bump. As the needle cut into her skin, Emily let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She pumped the liquid into her vein, feeling a swoosh through her. After the syringe was empty, she pulled the needle out. She grabbed a paper towel, wiping off the syringe before putting it back in the bag. She knew she could stay awake because she had enough strength, before it just made her pass out because she was dehydrated, but since she wasn't she could go for an hour or two before desperately needing sleep.

Emily hurried to get on the train. She hoped she could make it back to the apartment before Hotch got there.

:]:]:]

As Emily walked around the corner and into the parking lot of the complex, she cursed. She saw the black SUV, parked in her normal parking spot. She took a few deep breath's out in the hall before walking in, the bag tightly in her hand, behind her.

She walked in and saw Hotch laying on the couch, with the controller, flipping channels.

Hotch immeaditly sat up as the brunnet walked in. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"Out" Emily replied walking swiftly to her room. Hotch jumped up from the couch, following directly behind her. Emily tried to close the bedroom door as she walked in but Hotch stopped it.

"Emily" Hotch said sternly as she went to the looked at him, raising an eyebrow as in to say 'What the hell do you want?' "Where have you been?" he asked.

"I was meeting an old friend. That's it" Emily said throwing the bag into the dresser.

Hotch raised an eyebrow in question, he knew something was up, but did not want to make Prentiss mad. "I have something to tell you" Hotch said quietly.

"What?" Emily asked in suspicion moving towards the door frame, where he stood.

"J.J is pregnant." Hotch smiled.

"What! That's incredible. How far along is she?"

"Four Months"

"Four Months? How did she not know until now?" Emily asked.

"Well she had no morning sickness. And she still, you know, had monthly. She went to the doctor for a regular check up, and he told her she was pregnant" Hotch said.

"Is the baby okay?" Emily asked.

"The baby was fine. It's just J.J's body is different" Hotch said, slightly nodded, and before silence took over Hotch, "I brought some food" Hotch said as he walked back down stairs.

Emily followed, not smelling anything she asked, "What type?"

"Some type of noodle and ham casserole. Garcia made it and told me to deliver it for her" Hotch smiled as he removed the tin foil.

The scent caught Emily's nose, "Yummy" Emily smiled. She went to the cabinet and got two plates, before going to the drawer and grabbing two forks and a serving spoon. She dumped her casserole on her plate then grabbed a pepsi bottle that Reid had brought. She sat down on the couch, with Hotch fluttering down next to her.

"This is good" Emily said as she took a fork full of the casserole.

It was silent as they ate together, the tv on Jepordy.

"Emily" Hotch looked over to him innocently. "Reid came and talked to me, after he stopped by here. He told me what he asked." Hotch started slowly.

Emily rolled her eyes getting up from the couch. Hotch jumped up after her and grabbed her arm, turning her back to him. "Please. Tell me the truth" Hotch said looking at her eyes.

Emily looked away. "I'm not explaining anything" Emily mumbled.

Hotch didn't reply but pulled her sleeve up on her left arm to revel the dots. Emily tried to pull away, but Hotch was much stronger than her.

They didn't say anything, before Emily said something."Yes, I was injected. But I'm over it." Emily said.

Hotch looked at her uneasily, "Is your body over it?" he asked.

"Yes" she lied.

"Prentiss. You are too special of an agent to me, and too special of a person. To loose you again, and too something like this, would kill me. Please, tell me the truth" Hotch said.

Emily's heart fluttered, to hear those words made a warmth grow inside of her. She couldn't tell him though. He was her boss, if she did, she would loose her job, and the respect from him. "Yes Hotch. My body is." Emily replied to him slowly.

Hotch nodded, letting her arm go. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her to his chest.

Emily was surprised by his emotion towards the situations, she wrapped her arms around his torso, digging her head into his chest.

"Prentiss. You are an amazing agent. When you disappeared, I didn't know what to do with myself." Hotch whispered.

Emily looked up too him, "I was lost too Hotch. I didn't know what to do either" Emily said.

Hotch grasp tightened, holding onto her.

"Promise me Hotch. What ever happens, never make a deal like that again" Emily asked. Hotch looked at her profound."Promise me, Hotch"

Hotch gulped, "I promise."

Emily smiled at him, Hotch looked down and smiled himself, his dimples showing.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Hotch pulled back and looked into her eyes, before cupping her cheek, leaning down and placing his lips on hers.

A spark flew through Emily, as Hotch kissed her. She replied with a force full push of her own lips on his. Emily had no problem slipping her mouth open, allowing Hotch access.

Hotch proceed with the invite.

Their tongues wrestled each other before Hotch pulled away. He looked uneasy at Prentiss. "I shouldn't have done that" he said.

"Why not?" she asked, disappointed in herself.

"I'm your boss" he told her. "I don't want to make things in the work place weird" Hotch said.

"You wont" Prentiss smiled, putting a hand in his hair."I Promise" she said when he raised his eyebrow.

Hotch pulled her in closer, kissing her on the forehead again. He pulled her down on the couch with him. He sat at the end while she laid out and still had her head in his chest. Hotch watched t.v. as Emily fell asleep in his lap. Hotch smiled, he finally could show her how he felt about her.

Emily relapsed the last 24 hours. She was glad his feeling were out for her, but could she handle them. She had feelings of her own, and too many to keep chained. For now the medicine was kicking in, and she closed her eyes. She snuggled into Hotch's strong, sturdy frame, knowing she was safe, for now.

**(I know that chapter was sorta eww. But I promise this story will get better. A thanks goes out to THUNDER BRAT, and HPforever-after. **

**Everyone else, Please review, and tell me what you think)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Warning! Spoilers to 6x18)**

**(Hey Ya'll! I'm sorry I haven't written sooner. Been really busy! **

**Our flag football team, one the first game to the tournament last night 14 to 7. And also today one their second game 13 to 0. How ever their third game they lost. :((  
**

**Also I finally watched the episode 18 of season 6! J.J came back for it! Ahh! And with the branding, I love it! It was in this story, now its on tv! One point for mwa! Even though it was really sad to watch... :( And talking about burning Hotch burned that Clyde guy! With the whole "You're not the sociopath, Doyle is. I thought you were a better profiler." And I love how rossi was so protective over the new chick...umm... Seaver! And when Ian said he had a baby! What? How something so cute come from something, soooo psychotic? And at the end... WTF? I went through crying all my liquid out from my tear dux to find out she's fucking (Excuse my rude language) alive! I hate the producers! Geeze! Ian Doyle better rot in hell. And Emily better bring her ass back! Urghhhh!I hope Hotch knows she's alive!  
**

**I don't know if I can write this story any more. But I'll try! **

**Enough of my rambling. Here's your chapter, it was supposed to be short. But it's my longest one yet!  
**

**I don't own anything.)**

It had been a month since Emily, had took the bag from Jim. Over the past month, she had gotten two more bags. Ever day injecting herself with the escape, she so longed for.

The first week of her use, she didn't see a change, but now she did, and so did everyone else.

Emily had dark circles under her red rimmed eyes. Her skin had some rashes around her body, in random places. She also lost 20 pounds, and was not eating as much. And in the morning, even with out eating the night before, she threw up anything in her stomach. She craved the food, but couldn't get it down.

No one from the team noticed until now. The past month, they had been on several different cases, not leaving any one to check up on Emily. After the 3rd case, Morgan finally went to go check on her. When he got back to the B.A.U., everyone knew something was wrong.

:]:]:]

Morgan walked into Hotch's office after a knock, entering with out permission.

"Morgan" Hotch asked, not looking up from his paper work.

Morgan plopped down on Hotch's couch, sighing. He put his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face.

"Hotch" Morgan asked.

Hotch raised an eyebrow as he turned to Morgan, knowing something was wrong. "Hotch, something's wrong with Prentiss" Morgan said slightly. Hotch got up immediately from his seat, grabbing his suit jacket that was draped over the back of it. "Hotch" Morgan said standing up.

"What happened?" Hotch asked, guessing he should know before he went knocking on Emily's door.

"I got a call from her neighbor. She heard screaming this morning. She thought Prentiss was just having a bad nightmare. She also said their was a loud bang and the screaming stopped. " Morgan said.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

Morgan nodded, sadly. "C'mon. Lets go" Hotch said throwing on his jacket walking quickly out the door.

"Hotch, you okay?" the pregnant media liaison asked. She didn't have a waddle yet, only at 5 months. The baby bump had started poking out more.

"Yeah. Are you?" Hotch asked.

"No. Not really" J.J. said.

"Is it okay?" Morgan asked.

"It is a boy" J.J. scoffed, "And. Yes HE is" J.J. said.

"Then..."

"We have a case. And it's important" J.J. said.

Hotch nodded. "How long will it take to brief" he asked.

"A few minutes" J.J. replied.

"We will go after" Hotch whispered to Morgan walking off into the conference room.

"You might wanna make this quick" Morgan whispered following right behind Hotch. J.J frowned, why where they so anxious to get out of here? She strode off to find Reid and Rossi.

In less than 3 minutes every body was in the conference room, except for Prentiss, of course.

J.J clicked on the screen as three teenage girls popped up on the screen. All three happy pictures, then their execution pictures below them. Their was a tiny gasp from Garcia as she witnessed the symbol, everyone else dreaded to see.

"Here we have a copy cat of Wenfeild. I called the department of the prison, they told me he was already moved here in case we needed to question him. Everything is the same, except it's in South Carolina. The first body was found next to Wenfeild's old prison. The next two where found in South Carolina." J.J. testified all the shocking facts.

"They were smart to move him here. It's definitely a copycat. And not just any body. Some one who knows Wenfeild. Some one who is loyal. J.J, Reid, Rossi, go to the recent crime scenes, and the family's. None of this gets out to the press. Morgan and I will go see Wenfeild." Hotch said. "Garcia. Stay here. Go through anything we already went through- " Knowing that was a stupid order Hotch re-worded it. "You know what to do" he ordered helplessly. Garcia replied to the unit-chief with a slight chuckle.

Everyone broke away from the table, going to the stations, Hotch ordered.

Morgan followed Hotch to his car. "You think Prentiss is okay?" Morgan asked, as both strapped in and Hotch sped out of the parking lot.

"I don't know." Hotch replied blandly. He wasn't aware of his speed and finally check the meter. He was 15 miles over the speed limit. Pressing slightly on the brakes, he started to slow down his speed.

Finally he got to her apartment complex. Morgan followed Hotch up the stairs. Instead of going to Prentiss' door first, he went to her neighbors door. He knocked softly.

"Coming!" A woman's voice called from inside. When the door flung open it a reveled a middle-aged woman. She was short and plum. "You must be Agent Hotchner" her country accent welcomed. "Hello Derek" the woman smiled warmly.

"Hello Georgia" Morgan replied to the woman.

Hotch let the woman get acquantid before he asked ,what needed to be asked. "So what happened this morning?" he asked.

"Well. I was making some breakfast, and I heard her yelling again. She's been doing that often nowadays, but this time it was different. It was almost painful, and so when it abruptly stopped, I went over to check on the poor angel. When the door was locked and she wouldn't reply, I figured I'd oughta call Derek" Georgia replied.

"Has she come out today?" Hotch asked.

"No. Poor dear. I don't know whats wrong" Georgia said. Hotch nodded to the woman and made his way over to Emily's door. Morgan gave Georgia a reassuring hug and told her to go back in her room.

"Emily" Hotch called as he knocked on her door."Open up. I know you're in there" he said helplessly. He wished he had a key this time, but he and Rossi were stupid enough to give the extra key back to Emily. Hotch finally looked at Morgan hopelessly. Morgan nodded as the unit cheif moved out of the line of fire. Morgan kicked in the door, with all his might, and the door flung open. He was pretty sure he broke the lock but would replace it himself.

Hotch thanked Morgan with a slight nod, before walking in. He saw Emily cuddled on the couch with sweats on and 3 blankets.

"I've shared too many rooms with her on cases. She doesn't sleep this hard" Morgan told Hotch. Hotch slowly walked over, kneeling down next to Emily.

He analyzed the young woman, knowing something was wrong. Her eyes had red rims then black circles. "Emily" he whispered, putting a palm to her cheek.

Emily jumped up, flailing her arms. She kicked her legs out from under her.

"Prentiss. It's me! Hotch" Hotch said louder. Using her last name because he knew Morgan could hear came rushing in when Hotch raised his voice.

Emily realized it was Hotch, she was overwhelmed with sadness and hate. She was sad that she hadn't seem him in forever, and hated that he didn't come see her. "Hotch?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm right here" he whispered still holding her arms.

Emily pulled her arms back from his hold, looking away, finding a spot on the wall to stare at, making sure to hold back the tears.

"Prentiss" Hotch acquiesced, sensing something was wrong. He move to the spot next to her on the couch.

"What?" she retorted.

"Georgia next door. Called us because she heard screaming this morning. From your apartment" Hotch told her.

"Yeah. Just nightmares" Emily remarked.

"She said it was different than the usual ones" Hotch sibilated.

"I'm fine Hotch" Emily gruffed as she got up from the couch. She felt a rush in her body, then felt her head ascend into the clouds. Tipping over backwards, she felt Hotch's hand back on her torso.

Hotch caught her just in time, settling her back onto the couch.

"Is that why you're eyes are so red and black?" he pushed further.

"I guess" Emily lied to him. She knew the real reason but didn't want to face it.

Suddenly a raunchy feeling went through her stomach. "I think-" she didn't say anything further before Morgan grabbed the plastic bin next to the coffee table, for her.

Hotch grabbed Emily's hair as she leaned forward.

After it was over Emily wiped her mouth with a paper towel Morgan had acquired. "I'm sorry." Emily apologized to Morgan and Hotch.

"It's okay" Hotch told her with some sympathy. Emily sat back on the couch. She knew why she had done that, and why it happened each morning. She hated it, but it did push her to eat at least some food.

"Well. You checked up on me. You can leave now. Get back to the B.A.U" she stated firmly.

"We weren't on our way there" Morgan replied. Hotch shot Morgan a quick hard glance. Morgan knew he shouldn't have said that.

"So where, were you two going?" Emily asked.

Hotch sighed, knowing it would take hell freezing over to lie to her."To question Wenfeild" he said. Emily eyed him, "There's a case that's come up. It's a copycat. It followed the prisons where he was being held. So we need to go talk to him." he explained. "Im sorry-"

"Can I come with you?" Emily asked.

Both Morgan and Hotch were shocked. Why did she want to go see the sadistic man who tortured her for hours?

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"I'm a big girl" Emily shot. Hotch took a deep breath, was he really going let her be in sight range of Wenfeild? If even Wenfeild smirked at her, Hotch knew he would want to punch him in the face. Thinking for a few second, Hotch nodded.

"Yes. But you will not be speaking to him" Hotch declared.

"Fair Enough" Emily concurred. "Hold on. I just need to do something" Emily said. She also grabbed the trash can. She put it in the bathroom sink, washing it out. She would wash it with soap later. She closed the bathroom door, walking to her bedroom. She went over to her night stand. Opening the drawer it revealed the plastic bag. She grabbed the plastic bag, walking over to the air vent under her dresser. The air vent did not work, so she always put things she needed to hide in it.

Hiding the syringe and the medicine, she walked back down stairs to the boys.

"We're stopping by the store to get you some food after wards" Morgan told her. He eyed her to tell her there wasn't going be an argument.

Emily nodded walking out her apartment with them. "You broke the lock!" she huffed at Morgan pushing him.

"I'll replace it" Morgan promised. Prentiss didn't reply but followed Hotch.

:]:]:]:]

The metal door swung open. "Welcome, Agent Hotchner, Morgan." the guard said as if he were a recorder.

"Good Afternoon" Hotch replied.

"He's in the third questioning room" the guard said. All agents nodded and walked down the long dim corridor.

Once at the door Hotch looked to Prentiss. "Are you sure you want to come in?" he asked.

She nodded, gulping.

"Well, well, well. Hello beautiful" Wenfeild chuckled as the agents entered the room. Wenfeild was chained a chair behind a metal table.

Hotch took a deliberate step in front of Prentiss, showing Wenfeild, she was off limits, even vocally.

"Well. Agent Hotchner. I didn't know you were such a guard dog. I knew about the dog part" Wenfeild laughed harder.

Morgan went and stood behind Wenfeild, trying to give some sort of intimidation to the chained man.

"We aren't here to discuss me. We are here to discuss you" Hotch reprimanded.

"Oh. Are we now? As in such way? My effects on women?" Wenfeild smirked.

"Seems you have a fan" Hotch growled.

"Oh. Could it be perhaps, hotness back there?" he pointed to Emily, still standing behind Hotch.

"Son of a bitch! Stop playing games. Who do you know who would copy you?" Hotch bellowed at him.

Wenfeild smiled evily. "For one touch of delicious back there, I'll tell you anything you want to know" he grinned.

"Never" Hotch growled.

"Why not? It's not like she's yours? Or is she? Did you too grow close during that whole little basement thing? Well I can sure as hell guarantee we did. Even if she liked it or didn't" Wenfeild laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Hotch growled again, slamming his fist down on the table. Hotch heard Prentiss sniff behind him. He turned around to see her walking out, wiping her eyes. Hotch didn't bother taking another look at Wenfeild but moved out of the room with Prentiss.

Prentiss stood outside looking in through the two sided mirror.

"Emily" Hotch asked. "What was he talking about?" he asked looking at her, putting his hands on her arms.

Emily gulped, finally letting her tears fall. "When I was in his basement. Right after he called you. He... he... you know. Now I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant" Emily cried out.

Hotch did not embrace her, no matter how bad he wanted to. He was so angry. He ran back into the questioning room, slamming the door hard. He threw Wenfeild's chair backwards, throwing his fist to Wenfeilds jaw. As Wenfeild mocked Emily's misery, Hotch sent other blows to the man's face. He was about to loose control before Morgan grabbed him back wards, pulling him off Wenfeild.

"Hotch. Hotch" Morgan yelled, trying to get the unit cheif to stop his rampage.

"You sick son of a bitch! I swear-!"

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled once more. Hotch breathed heavily, giving in to Morgan. Hotch stood up on his own and looked to the man in the chair in the corner of the room. He still had the same smirk he did when Hotch walked in, but now it was only bloody.

Hotch recoiled from Morgan, walking out the room, with Morgan right behind. Morgan had no clue in hell as to what happened in there.

"Hotch, What was-?" Morgan asked but stopped as Hotch embraced Prentiss, who was now in tears at what she just witnessed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" her cry was muffled.

"Shh. It's okay" Hotch whispered back.

"Whats going on?" Morgan asked slightly, not knowing if he should've have interjected at that moment.

"I'm pregnant" Emily said lightly, she knew he needed to know.

Morgan bit his lip. "And that son- of-?"

Morgan went back into the room. "You bastard!" he yelled at Wenfeild. Moving threateningly towards him.

"I believe that would be the child. Not me" Wenfeild smiled."Guard. We are done now" Wenfeild called.

Morgan got eye level, "I swear. If I hear of you again, you wont know what hit you" he growled before he stormed out of the room.

The guard had come and was on his way to take Wenfeild back to his cell.

"Oh. Agent Hotchner, And beautiful. I am the father, so I do have custody. I'll be able to see it" Wenfeild smiled as the guard pushed him forward.

"You will never see this baby" Emily yelled at him.

Hotch protectively stood next to her until she turned into him again.

"I'm sorry" she apologized once more.

"It's okay. But we're going to the doctors office tomorrow. I will call once I get back to the B.A.U" Hotch said.

"Hotch, Morgan?" Emily asked as they were walking back to the SUV.

Hotch replied first, "Yes"

"Please. Don't tell any of the team. I don't want them knowing yet" Emily slowly said as they got in the car.

"Why not?" Morgan questioned.

"Just if anything happens. And I want to be the one to tell them" Emily told him.

"Understandable. We wont tell anyone" Hotch replied for both Morgan and himself.

"Thank you" Emily said before sighing and closing her eyes.

**(Yeah... I know... dramatic chapter... Hopefully you liked it! Please review and tell meh whatcha thank?)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Hey! So 45 reviews! That is amazing! A thanks goes out to ... NicknHotchfan, THUNDERBRAT, Criminalmindslover1, sarweber22, gumibear2010, Caramel Tart, HPforever-after, MeGkAtHeRiNe for all reviewing with amazing, uplifting comments.**

**I was planning to write on Monday. But I found out it was my birth moms birthday, and I was sort of too depressed to write. I stayed in my room all day, cuz im on spring break, watching criminal minds season 1 for like the 15th time, eating salsa and pretzels. **

**So enough of my rambling, again, enjoy the creation which i have brought among you!)**

It had been 2 days since seeing Wenfeild. It had been a week, since Emily found out she was pregnant. It had also been a week of drug with drawl. Emily knew it was hard, but she knew she had to do it. For her baby. She was not worried an ounce for herself, but for her baby she was.

After Emily had told Hotch and Morgan about the baby, she convinced one to stay with her. She knew she needed their help, and not just with the baby.

After seeing Wenfeild, Hotch went back to work, to get some case files, and call the clinic about Emily. He got her an appointment in 3 days. Then Hotch had come back and spent the night and the whole next day with Emily. Emily was glad that Hotch had spent the first day and a half with her. Because of the with drawl, she had started coughing, and she had a headache, and her eyes were becoming much more bloodshot. She had made up a lie to Hotch that she was just coming down with a common cold. Emily knew it wasn't a good lie, because he would be worried about the baby, but some how she had convinced Hotch that the baby was okay.

Hotch had made dinner for her the first night, and he put on Star Wars. Emily had made it through the first one and half the second one before she was snuggled into Hotch's chest fast asleep. Hotch had made it through half the third one at 2 in the morning, before he finally invited sleep in. The next day, Emily sat on the couch watching t.v. and playing Tetris on her laptop, as Hotch went over some files. At dinner time Hotch and Emily talked about what had happened and what the future was going consist of.

"Do you plan to keep it?" Hotch asked, taking a bite of his bow-tie casserole. He scrunched his nose, tasting some burnt bow-ties on the bottom. He saw Prentiss look up, but did not reply. "The baby?"

Emily sighed and looked at Hotch. "I want to" she said almost inaudibly.

"What are the reason you don't?" Hotch asked setting his fork down on his plate, giving a clear statement to Prentiss, he wanted to only talk.

Emily also set her fork down, lightly. "I just don't know if I can have a baby in my life right now" Emily said.

"Well. It won't affect your work. You weren't expected back any time soon. And if it's Wenfeild, I promise you, he is locked up in max security right now. And for his copycat, we'll catch him" Hotch explained.

"It's not Wenfeild. And I want to go back to work" Emily testified.

"Then why haven't you told me?" Hotch asked.

"It's just that... I ca-.. it's complicated"

"What's complicated about it?" Hotch asked tilting his head slightly. He had no more boss tone, but more of a sympathy tone to his voice.

"Hotch. Can I just go lay down?" she asked looking away from him.

Hotch nodded to Prentiss. As she got up from the table, Hotch felt a painful twinge in his heart. He wanted to be on the level with her, that she could tell him things. He wanted to be there for her in every aspect of her life. He knew he was her boss, but he knew he was also her friend. What was it that she couldn't tell him about? His mind pondered it the rest of his time at the table and the rest of his time at the t.v.

Inside her bedroom, Emily sat with her knees to her chest. She was facing the dresser, that under it was an escape. An escape of reality. Before all this, Emily wouldn't have second thought about sticking that needle into her arm, and just falling backwards into the bed. But now...now.. she couldn't be selfish. No matter how bad she wanted it, she knew she couldn't.

'Just one. After that you can stop. Just one more' the voice in her head taunted her. She hated herself for going this far. She hated herself, and not the needle. Why was it so hard?

Emily didn't know how intense she was getting that she hadn't noticed she was biting her lip so badly it started to bleed. She stopped thinking and got off her bed. She knelt down by the dresser and moved it slightly. As the vent was revealed, a picture fell to the ground. Emily picked the frame and turned it over. It was a picture of the B.A.U. team. She was sitting between Hotch and Reid, who was getting messed with by Morgan. Garcia sitting next to Morgan trying to get him to look at the camera.

Rossi was on the other side of Hotch laughing at J.J who was smiling goofily.

A water droplet fell to the pane of glass. This was her team. Her team she had been ignoring the past month. The team, that if they were ever gone, she wouldn't know what to do with out them. A team that kept each other alive.

She looked down at the vent then back to the picture. Taking a deep breath she stood up. She went and pushed the dresser over the vent again and set the picture back on the dresser. Wiping the recent dried tears, she opened her bedroom door to go back down stairs.

When she got back down stairs she looked to Hotch, who was sitting on the couch watching Mulan.

"Didn't know you liked Disney?" Emily smiled slightly.

Hotch looked up and was pale. He was embarrassed. "Oh I was just flipping the channels" Hotch said manly, flipping the channel.

"Didn't know you spoke Spanish?' Emily smiled as he turned it on the Spanish channel.

"Wrong way" Hotch said as he passed Mulan again and it turned onto Kangaroo's Mating.

"Just admit it" Emily smiled.

"Okay. I was watching Mulan" Hotch said, caught in his fib. He watch as Prentiss nestled herself on the other end of the couch.

"So. Does big bad agent Hotchner have a desire for Disney movies?" Emily asked.

"No! I was just watching it. Some one asked me the other day if I knew any Chinese. I told them yes, when I didn't. SO, I figured I'd watch some kiddy stuff, because it would be easy" Hotch said.

"Agent Hotchner. That is the most ridiculous thing any one has ever said to me. Even more ridiculous then some of the things Reid says" Emily told him.

"Okay. Ok." Hotch surrendered. "What do you want?" he asked with a sneaky smile.

"Oh Nothing. I feel better" Emily nodded.

"Would you like something to drink? I bought pepsi for you, because I knew that was the next best thing for you than beer" Hotch smiled lightly.

"Sure" Emily replied with a smile of her own.

When Hotch settled back down on the couch with her cup, she moved closer to him. She took the cup, taking a gulp and setting it down on her mahogany coasters on the coffee table. "Thank you" she said grabbing a blanket. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Wrapping his arm around her torso, he brought her closer. He kissed her on top of her head.

"Emily Prentiss. Even when you look like hell, you still brighten my world" Hotch whispered.

Emily smiled, she returned by rubbing her head in his chest."Do I look that bad?" she joked back.

Hotch shook his head before he sat her up, not touching anymore. "Emily. I really need to know. Do you want to keep the baby" He asked.

Emily looked down the couch at a torn spot, Rossi had made when Morgan and Him were over one night. "Yes" she whispered.

"That's great" he said, with the corners of his mouth widening into another small smile, making his dimple show. Emily nodded, staying silent. Hotch knew something was wrong. "Are you sure?" he asked sensing her uneasiness.

Emily turned to Hotch, "I'm sure" Emily smiled, snuggling into him more, trying to get off the conversation.

Hotch could tell she was trying to stop talking about the situation. He decided that it was best to let it go. He returned her snuggling action, with his arm wrapped around her torso again.

"Oh. J.J is going to come eat lunch with you tomorrow" Hotch told her.

Emily looked at him, she wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. "Oh come on. She hasn't seen you in forever" Hotch replied to her look.

"Ok." Emily said slowly.

"And Rossi's coming" Hotch added in a fake cough.

"What!" Emily said standing up from the couch."I can't have both of them over." Emily said throwing the pillow at him and walking into the kitchen.

Hotch had followed her into the kitchen, coming up behind her, turning her to face him. "It's ok. I'll tell Dave not to. J.J really want's to see you" he said. Emily dug her head into his chest.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Anything for you." They're lips had found each other once more. No one came on stronger than the other. It was like puzzle pieces their lips fit perfectly together.

Emily was lost in the case before Hotch had pulled away when his phone interrupted the silence. "It's Strauss" Hotch said, giving her the excuse.

Emily understood nodding to him before she turned back to the fridge. She opened it to reveal emptiness. She didn't react. She knew Morgan would bring food when he came. She went over to the coffee table grabbing her phone.

"Morgan" the brutes voice sounded.

"Hey. It's Prentiss. When you come over tomorrow, can you bring some turkey slices, salad, and some zaxby fries?" Emily asked.

"Already getting cravings?" Morgan laughed.

"Sh!"

"Chill woman! I'm alone. You caught me before I leave the bathroom" Morgan explained.

"Oh okay" she apologized. "Will you please bring the food?" she asked making sure he caught all of the stuff before.

"Yes I will. And I'll bring more to stock your fridge" Morgan replied to her. Drying his hands with some paper towels he exited the bathroom, going back to his desk. The boy genius across from him had his nose dug into a file.

"Thank you, Morgan. I'll pay you back when you get here" Emily replied.

"You're not paying me back. And I'm going to come after work is that okay. Besides you'll already have some one over for lunch" Morgan teased.

"I am to." Emily argued.

"Woman. You get to me. Sometimes in a bad way. No matter what you say, I'm going to" Morgan told her, this time Reid picking up on the conversation.

"Okay. But you still have to fix my door handle, and I'm not paying for that" Emily said.

"Okay. Pay me for the food, but not the handle." Morgan came to a resolution.

"Done" Emily smiled, knowing she had won.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Morgan said hanging up the phone quickly.

"Wow. You get into your phone calls" Reid sarcastically commented. Morgan yelled on the inside. He knew Reid was still mad at him. Morgan hated himself for it, for just that innocent little touch. Now the one person Morgan had given his heart, was mad and hateful towards him.

"Just some" Morgan said opening the case they were on. He looked at how the marks were made, trying to get his mind off spectacular just a few feet from him.

"Who was that?" Reid asked, having a feeling it was some one Reid knew.

Morgan looked at Reid, meeting him in they eye. "Prentiss."

"Is she okay?" Reid asked.

"She's fine" Morgan declared, looking back to his work.

"Why does she need food?" Reid asked.

"Because she doesn't have any" Morgan said.

Reid knew Morgan wasn't telling him the whole truth. He could always feel this twinge in his gut when Morgan lied to him. He felt bad at first about being so mad, but he had a right. Morgan crossed the line, and especially on a case. It wasn't appropriate and Reid knew that.

"I was looking over the copy cat of Wenfeild. This copycat is very different. Even though he is a copycat." Reid made a little laugh at the irony. "He doesn't keep the body as long. He actually keeps it only approximately 72 hours" Reid blabbed. "There aren't enough wounds as Wenfeild put. And they aren't as bad. The cause of death wouldn't be because of the beating or torture. It's something else" Reid explained.

Morgan nodded taking in what Reid said. "That would make sense. The only reason this unsub is killing, is because he wants to get attention from us and Wenfeild." Morgan replied.

Back at Prentiss' apartment, Hotch had finished talking with Strauss.

"What did she say?" Prentiss asked.

"You're not allowed back in the B.A.U until Wenfeilds copycat is captured" Hotch replied slowly coming around the kitchen table to her.

"Not even to look at files?" Emily asked.

"Nope" he shook his head wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug.

"Emily Prentiss. I love you" He whispered into her ear.

Emily took in the words, shivering at the delight."Aaron Hotchner, I love you too" she replied with a whisper of her own.

Hotch kissed Emily's forehead, tangling his fingers in her hair. "I will always be here. For you, and the little one" he smiled.

Emily didn't reply but snuggled closer with him. She closed her eyes taking in the moment. The sweet, truthful moment.

**(I know. I'm really bad at ending chapters. So I found a lot of people were surprised by her pregnancy. What do you want her to have? A boy or girl? Please review and tell me what you think!**)


	19. Chapter 19

**(Hey yall! So I didn't have practice monday and wrote half of this. Tuesday i didn't have practice but i had hw. Yesterday I didn't even get home until 8:30. Tonight was the same, but I wanted to finish this chapter, so I could keep it moving. I didn't want to make yall wait a week. I did shorten the chapter though! And did you see last nights episode! I loved loved loved loved loved the Reid and Morgan moment!**

**I don't own anything.**

**A thanks goes out to THUNDER BRAT, HPforever-after, sarweber22, and headache for their reviews!**

**Please read, enjoy and review! Also tell me what you think Prentiss' baby should be, boy or girl?**

**I'll stop blabbing, here's your story!)**

"Prentiss" J.J called as she knocked on the agents apartment door.

A few second of waiting Emily swung the door open, "J.J."

"Hey. Brought some Zaxby's for you" J.J smiled.

"Thanks" Emily nodded as she looked at the bag. Her eye caught J.J's stomach. "Wow. You look great" she stated.

"Thanks" J.J. smiled.

"How far along are you?"

"5 months. I have 2 more before I start waddling" J.J. joked.

Emily nodded, "You gonna let me in?" J.J. asked.

"Oh yeah!" Emily snapped out of her day dream. Letting J.J. in before she stepped in, closing the door behind her.

J.J. and Emily walked down the hall way and into the kitchen. J.J set the bag down on the table as Emily went to the fridge to bring out the pepsi.

Emily got out some glass cups and filled them with ice. She then poured them up to the brim with pespi. Taking a sip of hers, she walked over to the table and placed J.J.'s cup in front of her.

"You and Hotch have been spending a lot of time together" J.J. questioned.

"He just is making sure I'm ok" Emily paused.

"Are you okay?" J.J asked with sympathy.

Emily nodded. She sat down and opened her container. She wanted to get off the topic of her.

"So what is it?" Emily asked as she took a bit of chicken out of the Zaxby's container and took a bit. She felt sure her baby would come out lovin' on that chicken.

"A boy" J.J. smiled.

"Have you and Will thought of names?"

"Yeah. We think it might be Henry" J.J. stated.

"That's nice" Emily nodded.

The two female agents sat in silence, just the sound of crunches could be heard.

"So when are you going to come back?" J.J. asked quietly.

"Not allowed" Emily looked up and saw a utter shock look sketched upon J.J.'s face. She knew she should explain. "Strauss told Aaron that I couldn't come back until Wenfeild's copycat is caught"

'_Damn it Prentiss!' _Emily yelled at herself in her head.

"Since when as he become Aaron?" J.J. accused devilishly.

"I meant Hotch" she replied, taking in a mouth full of food.

"Mrs Prentiss. What have you been up to with the boss man?" J.J. smirked throwing down her fork into the Zaxby's container.

"Nothing! And It's not Mrs Prentiss, that's my mother!" Emily yelled, slamming her fist down on the table.

J.J. gulped and set her hands in her lap. She lowered her head, "I'm sorry Emily" she apologized.

Emily hated herself. Where had this rage come from. "No. J.J. I'm sorry" she replied with a sad voice.

J.J. knew Emily hadn't meant it, but she did know something was wrong. As she was about to approach Prentiss, her cellphone rang.

"Agent Jareau" she answered. "Yes. Yes. Okay, will do" she said before she hung up and turned to Prentiss. "I'm sorry. But I have to go. Press conference" J.J said.

"Bye" Emily said as she sniffed in, trying not to cry for yelling at her. As soon as J.J. left, Emily did not finish her food but went and curled up on the couch. She tried to ignore the burning in her arm she so longed for.

:]:]:]

After J.J. was done delivering the press conference she headed back into the B.A.U.

Hotch was in his office, Rossi was in his, Reid and Morgan sat by Morgan's desk.

Reid and Morgan looked genuinely happy.

"You look happy" J.J. remarked as she walked by.

Reid smiled to Morgan, and Morgan returned with a white pearly one of his own.

"Come in" Hotch replied to the knock on his door. As J.J. walked in, Hotch looked up. His gaze caught her upset look sketched across her face."Everything okay?" Hotch asked.

"Yes. Well, No" J.J. said taking her seat on his couch. "It's Prentiss" she said as she watched Hotch's head shoot up and his hand scoot over the files.

"And?" Hotch pressed.

"Well when I went over. She was fine at first, then she got really angry. I know because of Wenfeild and Struass-"

"J.J. I have been keeping a watchful eye on Prentiss. I know how she feels, well a little bit, because I went through a little bit of what she went through. I'm sure what ever it is, time will help it. Prentiss is a strong woman." Hotch explained.

J.J. looked uneasily to him, but she knew he was telling the truth. She had worked with him long enough.

"Ok." J.J. nodded.

"I'll tell Morgan about it" Hotch told her, then seeing her questioningly look he replied, "We take turns watching her. Making sure she is okay" Hotch replied.

"Oh okay" J.J. felt reassured about Hotch's previous statement.

Hotch was alone in his office again. He looked at his picture of the team on his desk. He was by Emily in the picture. Both of them being goofy, every one else being serious. He felt a smile tug at his lips at the memory. He sure hoped Emily was okay. He got up out of his seat, he was going to let Morgan off early, the rest of the team would go to south carolina to look at the crime scenes again.

Hotch wanted to stay but knew he had to also protect the other members of the team, so nothing would happen to them like what happened to Emily.

Morgan left after Hotch gave him the order.

He drove back to Emily's apartment complex after getting the food she had previously requested. He whistled his way up the stairs casually.

When he got to the door of Emily's apartment, the Zaxby's bag dropped to the floor to the side of him.

He analyzed the scene. The door was swung wide open, off it's hinges. He saw broken glass in the doorway. Blood was on the wall of the small narrow hallway. The table in the hallway was turned over to its side. He didn't move a step but drew his gun.

"Prentiss?"


	20. Chapter 20

**(Hey! 51 reviews! damn! **

**So Yes I've been busy with school and all. We had a game the other day. We won 41 to 6! Beast! And sorry it took me so long. the fan fiction website was being stupid everytime i tried to log in.**

**And also, all the medical stuff in this story, I sorta made it up. I don't think it could actually happen, but it seems logical enough to be in a fiction.  
**

**Thanks goes to HPforever-after and brittanydelko4ever for reviewing. Please review and tell me what you think :D**

**And also I have a reason why the people in the story can't say the would rape.**

**Enough of my blabbing!  
**

**Now here's your story!)**

"Prentiss" Morgan called as he stretched his arm to point his gun out in front of him. No voice replied to his call. He tried to flip the light on by pushing the switch, but darkness remained in the narrow hallways. He looked up and saw the light bulb was smashed.

Profiling the scene he knew there was a struggle. The blood however, he was not sure if it was Prentiss'. He walked down the hallway, turning as soon as he got to the in trance to the living room. Stepping in the living room, he did a 180 turn to clear the whole perimeter. Only the lamp nights were on in the room, the over head light was busted just like the hallway.

Morgan breathed heavily, silence was the only intruder. His feet moved him on his way to the kitchen. "Prentiss" he called once more, stepping into the door frame of the kitchen. Just then he saw a black mass come towards his left side of his face. Morgan knocked his head on the wall, falling on his knees. He saw the outline of the person. The person came closer, leaning for his gun. Morgan kicked them backwards.

He heard a muffle scream. His eyes were blurry but he still saw a outline of a person in a chair. He knew it was Prentiss. Her hair waved around making the outline wavy.

The other person how ever came at Morgan again. Morgan reached his gun, which had gone across the floor in the kitchen. He grabbed it turning. The figure punched the gun down on the floor again. Morgan threw his fist at the figure knocking them backwards. Morgan jumped up to throw another punch but the figure grabbed him around the waist pulling him to the floor. The rolled all the way into the living room again. When sirens were heard in the distance the figure lept up from Morgan. He ran straight out the door before Morgan could get up.

Morgan's vision finally made it's way around. He remembered that he had seen Prentiss in a chair and heard her muffled scream.

"Prentiss" he called again rushing back in the kitchen, flipping on the night, running to her, tied in a chair. He kneeled quickly behind the chair to untie it. He then moved in front of her before he slowly pulled off the tape. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Morgan" she coughed looking down to her stomach. There was a deep cut on the left side of her stomach. Morgan looked at the gash. "They grabbed a knife and" Prentiss cried.

"We're going to the hospital. I'll call Hotch on the way" Morgan said, picking her up bridal style, being careful of the cut.

:]:]:]

Hotch gathered the team in the conference room after the arrived back from the recent crime scene.

"So what do we know so far?" Hotch asked.

"The partner is definitely the submissive one. Tied to Wenfeild in a strong connection" Reid stated first.

"Could they be lovers?" J.J. asked.

"Highly unlikely. If they were lovers, the partner would be mad at Wenfeild for getting caught. They wouldn't keep killing. All there attention would be focused on Wenfeild" Reid shot down.

"Could it be blackmail?" Garcia asked. She didn't know why she was there, just that Hotch told her to join them in the meeting. She decided she would put some input on the subject.

"No. If it was, the partner would not kill. They know Wenfeild's in jail, and they can dump his orders with out him getting revenge on them" Rossi shot down, and Garcia replied with a frown.

"We need to get any information about Wenfeild's early life. Garcia check where his parents live, they are probably split up or even one is dead. Reid, when Morgan gets back you two go and talk to the parents. J.J. search through records, mark down a name that appears more than once. Rossi and I will go see Wenfeild" Hotch ordered before his cell phone rang.

"Hotchner" he answered briefly. Everyone was about to disperse before they heard Hotch, "How the hell did that happen?"..."I'm coming." Hotch said a few second later he hung up and caught the stares.

"Change of plans. Reid and J.J. go to the parents. Rossi stay here and mark down names with Garcia." Hotch said grabbing some files.

"What happened?" J.J. questioned.

"Prentiss was attacked in her apartment. Morgan got there, fought with the attacker. Attacker ran out, Prentiss was stabbed" Hotch painfully whispered."I'm going to the hospital. Morgan will come back and Dave you'll go with him to Wenfeild." Hotch ordered before walking out before the tears fell.

:]:]:]

Morgan got up from the waiting room as soon as Hotch arrived.

"Is she okay?" Hotch asked.

"She's still in surgery" Morgan replied.

"Do they know shes pregnant?" Hotch asked.

"I told them. I don't know if the knife hit the baby or not. I just pray it didn't" Morgan whispered lowering his head.

Hotch nodded, ignoring the urge to break down right there. "Go back to the B.A.U. You and Reid are going to go meet Wenfeild's parents.-"

"Hell no. I'm not leaving here until I know she is okay" Morgan stammered.

"Morgan there is nothing we can do but wait. Why waste that time?" Hotch replied sternly, back in boss mood.

Morgan gave up, knowing he couldn't argue with Hotch. "Call me as soon as she gets out" he said. Hotch nodded as the dark man exited the room.

Half an hour later the nurse walked into the room, towards Hotch. Hotch immediately stood up. "She made it. She is getting transported to a room right now. The doctors will be in there talking. I'll take you to her room" she said walking off.

Hotch followed pulling out his phone, "Morgan, She's okay. She's in her room talking to the doctor, I will give you a check up after I talk to her" he said as Morgan answered his phone.

"Okay Hotch. Call me when you're done" Morgan reminded.

"I will" Hotch hung up.

Morgan sighed throwing his phone into the cup holder on the console.

"Is she okay?" Reid asked.

Morgan rubbed his eyes with one hand, and one hand still carefully on the wheel. "Yes" he mumbled softly.

"How bad was it?" Reid questioned.

"She was stabbed. I would say pretty bad" Morgan said.

"I mean if she had to have surgery for a cut, it probably went into one of her organs or something. Is there something you're not telling me?" Reid asked.

"Don't push me Reid" Morgan warned with a low snarl.

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not!"

"Obviously you are! Morgan, I know when the man I'm in love with is lying to me!"

"Prentiss is pregnant and she was stabbed in the stomach!" Morgan yelled as he slammed on the brakes to a red light he wasn't aware of.

Reid was shocked, his mouth was just in a O shape. Reid gulped, "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry for lying to you. Prentiss, didn't want to tell anyone. In case something happened" Morgan said.

Reid looked to him with a hint of anger in his eyes, "Why'd she tell you?" he spit.

"She didn't" Morgan replied softly.

"Then, how- what-?"

"When we went to go talk to Wenfeild. He admitted to ra- non consensual, you know. And that's how we found out. She's broken" Morgan said pressing the gas slightly as the light turned green.

Back at the hospital Hotch walked slowly into the room seeing the doctor sitting by the bed updating Emily.

"Is this you husband?" the doctor asked.

"I'm her supervisor" Hotch said holding out his hand.

Doctor replied with a shake. "There is some bad news, and some good news to all of this. Which would you like first?" The doctor asked both of them

"Bad" Emily spoke up.

"Well. It's hard to explain but.. You were pregnant with twins" The doctor said. "How ever when you were stabbed it killed the one on the left. It was dead instantly. The knife cut the oxygen supply to that baby and stabbed the baby its self."

Emily felt tears streaking down her face. Hotch moved and placed his hands ontop of hers. He was a very emotional strong man but it took everything in him not to break down himself. "And the good news?"

"Well, we did get the dead fetus out. Which is good and we saved the other one" The doctor said.

"Saved? It was stabbed to?" Hotch asked.

"No. It had a lot of liquid around it suffocating it. Liquid in the oxygen that would have been in the blood to. Because of the cells. It was probably because of some drugs injected in a doctor check up, but it was a lot. More than a doctor should apply" The doctor said.

Hotch turned to Emily, a anger and a helpless look on his face.

"Do you mind leaving us alone for a moment?" he growled to the doctor.

"Sure thing. I'll be in again later for some check ups" the doctor said walking out the door and closing it softly.

"What the hell Emily! Were you trying to kill it? Were you trying to kill yourself?"


	21. Chapter 21

**(Hey! So guess what? I getta play on monday! so exciting!**

**So here's your next chapter!**

**Thank you to THUNDER BRAT, hotchlover(), HPforever-after, for reviewing. I have 55 reviews! I'm really happy about that! SO keep reviewing so I know to write more!**

**I promise this story will be less boring in the following chapters.  
**

**Now here is your script your majesty!)**

"Aaron, Please don't be mad" Emily whined.

"Don't get mad?" he stammered back sitting in the chair away from him rubbing his eyes. "You just killed an innocent life because you wanted to inject your self with some drug to get you high? You lied to me! " he yelled.

Emily looked down at the white prickly sheet covers of the hospital bed. "It's not like that Hotch" Emily whispered softly.

"Then what the hell is it like Emily!" Hotch yelled again.

Emily tears started to fall down her cheeks, Hotch didn't budge, wanting a truthful answer. "When I was in Wenfeild basement. He was the one who raped me!" Emily cried out not wanting to believe she just admitted that. "He was the one who injected me with the drug. Yes, I got some drugs and used them. But I stopped after I found out I was pregnant. That's why I needed you so much Hotch! Because of with drawl!" Emily yelled digging her face in her hands.

Hotch sat there, breathing heavily. He looked to his love, crying and weeping because just a few little remarks that came out of his mouth. Then his conscience kicked back in. "How can I trust you. You did get the drugs in the first place" Hotch mumbled.

Emily looked up to Hotch, dumbfounded. "You think I would try and kill a baby?" Emily yelled this time with anger.

Hotch looked up to her, his eyes widened. "You think I would murder a innocent life. Who the hell do you think I am Aaron! I thought you loved me!" Emily yelled.

Hotch stood up, "Emily Prentiss, I do love you! And You know that's true! That's why I'm mad. For your best interest!" he said.

"I didn't try and kill it! I stopped as soon as I found out I was pregnant. As much as I wanted it everyday, I thought of you, and you holding this baby in the next 9 months!'" Emily cried, digging her face back in the pillow.

Hotch lowered his head, moving next to the bed he knelt down on his knees next to the bed. "Emily" he said as he cupped her chin, turning her to face him. "I love you. And I will always be here for you. I never want you to ever keep a secret from me again." he whispered as he put his forehead to hers.

"I love you too" was all Emily could get out before the doctor busted in.

"Oh. Am I interrupting anything" he asked.

"Absolutely not" Hotch said standing back up into boss mode. "So what's the update?" He asked.

"Well. Ms. Prentiss will be okay. And the little one in there. We got a lot of the liquid out, the liquid we should. The baby should be normal, no defects or permanent damage. We just need her to come back in 4 weeks for another check up. And by that time, possibly, we can make out the gender of the baby." The doctor explained.

Emily and Hotch nodded. "Thank you" Hotch shook the hand of the doctor.

"The hospital will just send the bill to your residence. The nurse will be up here just to clear you out. For a full healthy recovering for you and the baby, you should rest for the next few days. Take no medicine but what the nurse gives you. Also, you should not return to your job until after the baby is born. This baby has gone through enough stress, and what you do would bring much more stress than needed." The doctor explained.

"Thank you, very much" Hotch replied for Emily as she took in all the information.

"May I talk with you out side for a moment?" the doctor asked in a low voice. Hotch nodded following the doctor out the room.

Once they were in the hallway, the doctor cleared his throat before asking, "Did you just find out she was using drugs?" the doctor asked.

"Yes" Hotch nodded in almost anger.

"Could you estimate when she started. When her behavior change. You are a profiler, you must have noticed something wrong." the doctor stated.

"She was very secretive. She hasn't been at work for the past few weeks because of a case where she was kidnapped. She admitted that the unsub, the bad guy, drugged her. After that she just acted like most people would. You notice all the burns and scars, well those were from him" Hotch explained.

The doctor nodded, "Well my best angle at this situation is to find her stash and throw it away immediately. Also if she still is using it, put her in rehab." the doctor said.

"I don't think rehab would be the best. I will make sure she doesn't use it. I will make sure she doesn't get out of my eyesight until I get an agent to search her apartment for them" Hotch replied angrily.

The doctor nodded before departing and letting Hotch back in to the room with Emily.

"I'm sorry" Emily whispered as he walked back in the door. Hotch went over and sat on the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her. Kissing her fore head he put his lips on her ear to whisper, "It's okay"

Emily let out a sigh of relief. "You're just gonna stay with me for a couple of days. Is that fine?" Hotch asked.

"Yes" she nodded not wanting to let him down any further.

"Will you do something for me?" Hotch asked.

"Anything" she looked up to him.

"Will you tell the team the truth?" he asked.

Emily lowered her head, looking to the wall. "I guess" Emily said.

"They need to know" Hotch whispered.

:]:]:]

After a few hours of long tedious work the team gathered back in the conference room, with out their leader.

"So what did the parents say?" Rossi asked.

"They said Wenfeild ran away every chance he could get. They didn't know what they did. Finally they just stopped trying to get him to stay" Morgan replied.

J.J. waddled in. At 7 months, she had a weird waddle. "Only two names popped up. Keith Jennings, and Carcy Mandella. Keith was already dead when we got to the house. Carcy, the body was never discovered." J.J. said.

Every one turned their heads to J.J.

"We shot her though" Morgan said angrily.

"I think there were more than three unsubs" Reid said.

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked.

"I mean, the people who attacked Morgan and I, who actually kidnapped Prentiss, two of them didn't have the body build as the three unsubs. Only one of them, and they had the body build of Keith." Reid replied.

"SO what you mean is there is two people trying to kill Prentiss now?" Morgan snapped throwing his seat backwards into the wall.

The door opened and a soft whisper came. "Hey" Emily said to the team.

"My baby!" Garcia jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around the small winced in pain, letting Garcia know to pull back."Are you okay?" Garcia asked after she pulled away.

Emily nodded and turned to J.J. who was waddling towards you, "How far along?" she asked.

"One week away from 7 months" J.J. said.

"You look great" Emily smiled.

"Emily" Rossi smiled opening up his arms, making it her choice for physical contact.

Emily smiled slightly before embracing him in a hug.

"Whatcha doin back so soon?" he asked.

"I have something to tell all of you" Emily said. Everyone took a step back from her except Morgan and Hotch. Morgan standing next to Reid, and Hotch firmly by Emily's side. "I'm pregnant" Emily said softly.

"Congratulations!" Garcia said, moving to hug her but stopped when she saw the look on Prentiss' face.

"It's not voluntary" Emily whispered to Garcia.

Garcia put her hands over her mouth, eyes wide of shock. "You mean, Wait. Who did it?" Garcia turned angry. She looked as Prentiss' eyes averted to Morgan."You knew!" Garcia stammered. Morgan opened his mouth, following Garcia as she stormed out the room.

"How far along?" J.J. whispered.

"2months" Emily replied, avoiding the media liaison eyes.

Everyone looked at her, but wondered if they should look away.

"Emily" Rossi said deeply. At her time at the B.A.U, Rossi had became a father figure to her, it was normal for him to call her by her first name. "We are all here for you. We would all be glad to do anything for you" Rossi smiled lightly.

Emily's eyes started to tear up, "I know." Rossi pulled her in to a hug before letting her go.

Reid who had been silent all along moved towards Prentiss, wrapping his arms lightly around wrapped her arm around his skinny frame. "I'm sorry. I should have known" Reid said. Emily knew what he was referring to. She looked up at him, "It's not your fault" she said sternly, staring him in the eyes. Reid nodded unwrapping so Prentiss could move onto J.J.

After half an hour, Emily left with Hotch to stay at his place.

Hotch also ordered Morgan to go search for the drugs.

When Morgan got to her apartment, he realized that he hadn't fixed the lock yet. Pulling out his cell phone he called Hotch.

"Hotchner" Hotch whispered as he picked up the phone with his left hand. He was relaxing on the couch as Emily laid her head in his lap, tired of what the day brought. Hotch ran his right hand soothingly through Emily's fingers.

"Is Prentiss next to you?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah" Hotch replied, nudging Emily, handing the phone to her.

"Hello?" Prentiss asked, half asleep.

"Hey, I'm gonna fix the handle of your door. Where's your driver?" he asked.

"In my dresser, in my room. the big one" Emily mumbled softly before handing the phone back to Hotch.

"She's tired" Hotch replied to Morgan.

"I can see" Morgan laughed softly.

They hung up and Morgan made his way to her bedroom. He found the dresser and the driver. It was one of the fancy ones that you could change heads. Morgan knew which head to use, he needed to change it. Taking the one out that was already in, he dropped it and heard it clink and roll. Morgan got on his knees, to witness it fall into the vent in the floor.

"Shit" he said, first moving the dresser then moving the iron grill off the vent. He saw a plastic bag. He took the bag out, looking in it to make sure it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Damnit" he mumbled putting the bag on the floor. Pulling out his cell phone, going to Hotch's number.

_'Hotch, its Morgan. I think i found em'_


	22. Chapter 22

**(Back for another chapter!I know its been a long time. I had writers block and alot of things to do. This chapter sucks, I know. I promise the end is near and the end will be good.  
**

**Thanks to THUNDER BRAT, HPforever-after, and a big review from JJisback! A big thanks to all of yall.**

**I don't own nuthin.**

**Here's yalls tale!)**

It had been a month since the doctors visit, and a month since Morgan had found the drugs. As mad as Hotch was, he let Emily sleep that night. The next morning he had confronted her and everything was thrown out in the open.

Emily felt like a new person. All the lies were uncovered and truth was being served. Emily felt like Hotch trusted her more now because of opening up.

Emily was alone at Hotch's apartment while he was at work. Emily watched movies that Garcia brought her after she complained about Hotch not having any.

At the B.A.U Hotch had ordered J.J. to stay with Garcia as they went on a case. Hotch wouldn't risk J.J.'s sons life, even if J.J. was pissed at him for desking her.

On the Jet Hotch couldn't get his mind off Emily. He didn't want to leave her all alone with no one there. This was the first time since the drugs she had been left completely alone.

"Hotch" Morgan called, Snapping him back into reality.

"Yeah" Hotch said.

"We have two dead girls by this copycat, if we don't find them soon then there might be a spree in Virginia. Only to fuel Wenfeilds ego" Morgan said.

The team consisting or Hotch, Morgan, Reid, and Rossi was heading to the last two crime scenes.

"Okay. Rossi and I will go to Finnigans scene, Morgan Reid, go to Chambers. Head back to the station as soon as your done" Hotch said as they were all buckling in preparing for the landing.

Reid and Morgan were at the crime scene, as Detective Watson greeted them.

"Hello, I'm detective Watson." he shook hands with Morgan Reid.

"Special agent Reid, and I'm special agent Morgan" Morgan replied.

Watson nodded, "How is it like up there in the big place?" he asked.

"Tough" Morgan replied. Watson nodded as Reid started to analyze the scene.

"This scene has been tampered with." Reid pointed out in a few seconds.

"There was one officer on the scene first, he left as soon as we got here." Watson told them.

Morgan and Reid looked to each other.

"What was his name?"

"Officer Stuart. Dave Stuart" he replied.

"Thank you" Morgan and Reid sped off towards the station. Morgan got on the phone, dialing Hotch number, "We got him... Officer Stuart... yeah Garcia looked him off... several for battery... alright... thanks" Morgan left hanging up.

"He's there. They took him in custody" Morgan updated Reid.

When they got to the station, Rossi and Hotch were already there. "He wont talk" Hotch updated them.

"I'll make him talk" Morgan said throwing down some papers going into the interview room.

"Hello, Stuart" Morgan said, slamming down his fist on the table.

"Agent Morgan. Long time no see. Remember me" Stuart evily smiled. His thin hair and the scars on his face mad his smile stand out. His coal black eyes burning a hole in Morgans.

"Son of a!" Morgan yelled, leaping over the table, pushing his chair backwards.

Stuart did not flinch, only smile.

"Morgan" Hotch yelled as he bursted into the room.

"Are you the one trying to kill her?" Morgan screamed.

"Morgan! Derek!" Hotch yelled, finally getting Morgan to the other side of the room.

"I can't say anything." Stuart smiled.

"Why not?" Morgan yelled, still being held by Hotch.

"She might get mad" Stuart smirked.

"Who!"

"Carcy. I believe you met her" Stuart smirked.

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other stunned.

"We killed her!" Morgan said not wanting to believe him.

"Ever heard of a vest?" Stuart asked. "Now can I go? I'm missing my t.v. show" Stuart said.

"Where is she?" Morgan asked.

"I have said enough" Stuart said. "And you can't charge me with anything so I dont know why I'm still here"

"We can charge your ass with helping a serial killer!" Morgan yelled.

"Morgan, Cameras" Hotch said.

"I don't give a damn!"

"She is in Washington. She sure loves Agent Prentiss" Stuart smiled.

Rossi was outside listening, grabbing his phone he dialed Garcia's number.

"Office of the all knowing, speak o great one" Garcia answered.

"Garcia, I need Prentiss in protective custody right now! She's at Hotch apartment!" Rossi said quickly.

"Wha-"

"Just do it!" Rossi stictly said.

"Okay Sir!" Garcia quickly ended the call and got on the phone with the police.

Emily had fallen alseep on the couch after watching a few of Hotch's Harry Potter Movies. She didn't hear the intruder come in.

"Emily" a voice whispered in her ear. Emily awoke and saw the long fiery red hair infront of her. She struggled to get up but the large feminine hands held her down. "I missed you" Carcy purred.

"I didn't" Emily growled moving more to get out from under her.

"Hush, baby girl" Carcy whispered, stroking some of Emily's hair.

"Get off!" Emily hissed.

"Shh. I will, as soon as the baby is dead" Carcy whispered.

Emily eyes widened at the comment. Struggling to break free she threw Carcy on the floor.

Carcy pulled out the long blade and grabbed Emily's hair. Putting the knife to her throat. "Now now. We don't want to kill it before the right time" Carcy licked Emily's ear.

Emily jabbed her elbow in Carcy's lower adobmen. Carcy shuddered in pain, pulling her hand back. Emily felt the knife cut into her lower jaw as she moved. Running into the hallway she ran into Hotch's room. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Hotch's number.

"Come on now babe! Don't be mad!" Carcy yelled stammering into the hallway.

"Hotch!" Emily asked as she heard the receving click.

"Emily?" Hotch asked worridly putting it on speaker for Morgan, and Rossi to hear.

"She's here! Where is your gun?" Emily asked.

"Who, who Emily?" Hotch asked worried.

"I swear when I get in I'm gonna kill that bastard son of yours! He was in love with me! Then you came along! Fucking Bitch!" the screams filtered through the phone.

"Emily! It's in the closet! In the suit!" Hotch told her quickly. Emily moved to the closet, pulling out the gun and loading it.

The three agents heard the click of the gun."Emily. The police will be there soon!" Hotch filled with anxiety when she did not reply.

Suddenly there was a scream, gun shots and nothing.

"Prentiss!" Morgan called.

"She's... she's..." Emily whispered into the phone.

"Emily, hold tight. Police will be there soon. Morgan and I are on our way back" Hotch said then clicked the phone.

"Rossi stay here with Reid. Charge Stuarts ass and get him some years. And make sure he tells you if Carcy was the only one." Hotch ordered before him and Morgan stormed out.

When Morgan and Hotch got back to Washington they immediltey went to his apartment to find the police sitting with Carcy's dead body.

"F.B.I" Hotch said to enter the crime scene.

"Hello Agent" the familiar cop greeted him.

"Where is the woman who was alive?" Hotch asked.

"Custody. Taken back to the B.A.U" cop told him barely before Hotch turned around and headed towards the B.A.U.

Hotch got there and saw Garcia comforting Prentiss.

Emily looked up in time to see Hotch enter.

"Hotch!" Emily said getting up and greeting him with open arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Good. We think she was the end of Wenfeild. In the time being you'll stay at Morgans." Hotch said.

Emily nodded.

"How is?" Hotch asked pointing to her stomach to finish the sentence.

"Fine" Emily replied smiling.

"Good" Hotch said. Looking around he saw the Garcia and J.j. were still staring at them, he didn't care.

His lips meeting with her's, Emily's heart raced. She let him access to her mouth were there tongues met each other once more. When they broke apart, they're foreheads were still together.

"I love you Emily Prentiss" he whispered.

"I love you" she whispered back before giving him a kiss again and going back to Garcia and J.J. She sat down acting like nothing happened. Garcia and J.J. with mouths wide open.

"Well Damn!' J.J. pouted.

**(I know that chapter sucked. I just thought yall deserved an update. I promise you more. Please review and tell me if this story should live or die?)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(Back for another chapter! This one is my happy chapter!)**

'Come on now. Push!" the doctor yelled.

Screams of pain came from the small woman in the hospital room.

"Come on babe!" William LaMontagne supported his wife. His hand crushing under the pressure his wife was putting on it.

"Shut up!" J.J. screamed out to everyone who was supporting her and telling her what to do.

In the waiting room sat, Garcia, Hotch, Reid, Morgan, Rossi, and Emily Prentiss.

Pregnant herself, Prentiss rubbed her baby blob. At 7 months she waddled and carried a fairly large package.

The B.A.U members had been at the hospital since 7 am that morning when J.J. went into labor. It was now 10 and everyone was on the edge.

Hotch looked to Prentiss as he held her hand."Are you hungry?" he asked.

Prentiss shook her head just looking to the floor. "Hows junior?" Hotch asked.

"He's good" Prentiss smiled. She had always wanted a boy. She didn't know what she would do with a girl. Hotch had gone with her to the checkup and was happy for Emily when she was happy.

"Thought of names yet?" Hotch asked.

Prentiss just shook her opened her mouth to say something but that's when the doctor came out.

"He's out. 8.9 pounds. 19 inches." The doctor told the group.

Smiles and happiness filled the room. "Is there a Dr. Reid, Penelope, and Prentiss here?" he asked.

The three stood up at the same time like a group of dogs would when they saw food offered."Give her 10-15 minutes to regain her composure and get some mother time in. She wants to see you three first." the doctor announced and left the room.

Rossi lowered his head in happiness, closing his eyes and thanking a power above for this wonderful moment. Hotch, who rarely smiled was overjoyed. One of his best agents to ever enter his field had started something that bring happiness to a person life, parent hood. Morgan smiled, remembering how excited the media liaison was when she first told them she was pregnant. How time flies.

As the other three entered the hospital room Will greeted them as they all were ushered next to the bed.

J.J. was holding a bundle of sheet.

"Aw he's so cute!" Garcia being the first one to him and J.J.

J.J. smiled nodding her head. She motioned for Emily and Spencer to come closer.

Emily came forward just a little bit."An angel" she whispered.

"For now" the southern drawl from the other side of the room came.

"Come on spence" J.J. said to Reid as he was awkwardly trying to stray from the bed.

"Yeah.. He's cute" Reid said moving towards the bed. When he actually saw Henry, his eyes lit up.

"I have something to ask of all three of you. I would you like you all to be Henry's godparents"

"Of course!" Garcia spoke with enthusiasm.

Reid nodded his head.

J.J. looked to Emily, "I know you have on on the way.. it would mean alot to me though" J.J. asked politely not making eye contact with Emily.

With soft eyes and a soft face, Emily softly smiled to the blonde, "I would love too" Emily smiled.

J.J. smiled as the googled over the young baby, letting J.J. rest her arms.

After Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi visited the team decided to go out for drinks, leaving Emily by herself.

"See you at home?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded.

"I'll take her" Morgan offered.

"Yeah Hotch. Let go of the wolf in ya. Guy night?" Rossi asked Hotch.

Hotch looked from Morgan to Prentiss, seeing the look in his eyes, he let it go. "Alright. Just call me when you get there" Hotch smiled before jumping in the car with Rossi.

Morgan walked slowly next to her, as Prentiss waddled to his car. Morgan helped her into his car, with the refusal pushes from her, before jumping into his seat.

As they got on the road Morgan made a move to turn on the radio, Prentiss moved her hand to stop him.

"What's up?" he asked looking concerned.

"I want to ask you a question. J.J made a point today" Emily looked to him.

"Okay..."

"Will you be his godfather?"

Morgan looked to her, worried."Nothing is gonna happen to you Prentiss"

"I know that. I want some one, just in case" she replied worried he wouldn't accept.

"What about Hotch?"

Emily smiled, "About him. I think I'm going to ask him if he wants to be the babies adopted father"

"Wow...Well..." Morgan thought looking out the window."I guess I will" Morgan looked back to her.

"Thank you" Emily smiled thoughtfully to him.

"Be safe" Morgan called to her as she waddled to the front door of the apartment complex.

"I will" She called back. Emily walked up too Hotch's room, laying down on the couch.

Pulling out her cell phone, she saw she had missed one call.

Going to voice mail, listening to oh so familiar voice.

"Hey, Em. It's Jim. Haven't heard from you lately. Just wandering if you're alright. Hey, bout the juice. If ya need anymore. You know where to find me. Have a good evening. Night"


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey yall! So I wont be able to update for a week or two. I am so sorry. Also as amazing reviewer Cellzo pointed out, I messed up on some time issues. J.J. is 2 months ahead of Emily in pregnancy. I'm sorry if i confused anybody.I meant for them to be 2 months apart in their pregnancy. **

**Also to Cellzo, thank you for reviewing, reviews mean the word!**

**I will try to update soon. I think this story is going come to its end in the next few chapters. Please tell me if i should just finish it already. Thank you :D  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**So this is the last chapter of this story. I decided I shouldn't drag it on into uslessness. So I hope you have all enjoyed this crazy story and put up with all my bad writing skills. So here it goes! **

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled running into Hotch's office.

Hotch was on his office phone, angrily he looked up to the interruption. Morgan didn't care whether or not he had interrupted. He didn't waste any time.

"Prentiss. She's in labor!" Morgan said hurriedly, then walking out of the office.

"Gotta go" Hotch hung up the phone. He grabbed his car keys and his cell phone. Walking fast out of his office he saw Rossi and Reid already grouped with Morgan, heading out the glass doors.

"She's breathing fine..." J.J. said into the phone as Morgan spoke with her. The four men were in the car on Derek's speaker phone with J.J.

A scream rang through the phone line, and there was words from Garcia.

"How is the baby?" Hotch asked.

"He's doing fine. Oh shit! Gotta go!" J.J. said then snapped the phone off.

"Damn it" Hotch grumbled speeding faster in the car.

The four men rushed into the hospital and finally got to the floor. Hotch went straight to the desk.

"Emily Prentiss"

"Room 401" the nurse said.

"You go Hotch," Morgan patted on the back as the three sat in the waiting room.

When Hotch got to the outside of the room he saw J.J and Garcia standing there.

"She had him already. She told us to let you go in" Garcia smiled.

Hotch nodded and walked into the room, seeing Emily laying up on the bed, holding a small figure in her arms.

"Aaron" Emily smiled.

"Hey there" He felt a little smile tug at his lips. He walked over next to the bed and ran his fingers through her saw the little bundle in her arms and the smile got wide.

"What's his name?" Aaron asked.

"Matthew Daron" Emily smiled.

"Emily?" Aaron asked in a weak voice.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about it and I want to be in your life so much more than I already am. And seeing this baby, even though you didn't want it, but how you're going keep it and be a mother, showed me more of that person deep inside. I would kneel but you wouldnt be able to see me... but Will you marry me?" he asked.

Emily grinned from ear to ear, "Yes" she said feeling happy tears roll down her cheeks. Aaron kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Would you like the others to come in?" he asked.

She nodded and Hotch called the others to come in.

Derek came in first, followed by Rossi then Reid.

"Whats his name?" Rossi asked.

"Matthew Daron" Emily paused, "Hotchner"

Smiles lit up the room as they all knew what it meant.

"Where'd you come up with the name Daron?" Reid asked.

"Derek and Aaron. Both of you helped out so much. I couldn't imagine going through this without yall." Emily smiled to the pair."Which is why, Derek. I want you to be a godfather." Emily smiled.

"I will" Derek smiled back.

As the girls joined them, everyone took held Matthew and was joyful, he was in their lives.

Emily knew when he grew up she would have to explain, but for now, all she could do is love and cherish the sweet moments.

**The End**

**(Whew. That stunk as an ending. But this was the last chapter of this story. Thanks to all who stuck out to the end and enjoyed to story. And especially to those who reviewed. Tell me whatcha think about it..! )**


End file.
